Total Drama Maelstrom
by KuronoDono12
Summary: Naruto winds up in the Total Drama Series Universe and decides to compete in Total Drama Island, Will he find love, what secrets is he hiding and will he win find out inside Naruto x harem Naruto x Gwen x Bridgette x Lindsay x Izzy and a few more who will remain secret for now M for Language, Lemons, and maybe minor violence
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Campers

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Here is my newest story a crossover between Naruto and the Total Drama Series, I just recently started reading this series of crossovers and after reading some I got inspired to write my own.**

**Now I will try to keep the characters as close to In-character as possible, however if some characters appear OOC chalk it up to Naruto being in the Total Drama Universe.**

**Now this will be a Naruto x Harem but I will try not to rush his relationships with the girls but considering they are under a time limit so to speak some may seem rushed, I will also say that the starting harem is Naruto x Gwen x Lindsay x Bridgette x Izzy to start but it will likely expand as time goes on and new characters from other seasons are introduced**

**However the Harem will not be Huge it will be between medium and large and be around 7-9 girls, also the Harem is locked and I already have the other girls joining that I haven't already mentioned in mind so please don't request anyone.**

**Also I would like to give a BIG shout out and thank you to Bomertank for letting me use part of the first chapter in his "Total Drama Naruto" story to springboard my story off from, I was having a really hard time getting this started, and he was kind enough to let me use it, so once again Thank You Very Much Bomertank**

**I don't own Naruto or the Total Drama series**

"Yo, were coming at you live from Camp Wawanka somewhere in Matoska, Ontraio. I'm your host Chris Mcclain. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality television shows at this very moment. 23 campers singed up to spend 8 weeks here at this old summer camp. Every few days they will face challenges with the winners earning a reward and the loser having to send one of their own to walk the dock of shame to the loser boat and leave the island never to return."

Chris walks over to the campfire pit and continues his speech "Their fate will be decided here at a dramatic campfire ceremony, all but one of the campers will receive a marshmallow and the one who doesn't will be the one who goes home." "In the end only one will remain and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame" Chris pulls out a case and opens it revealing a bunch of money "Along with a small fortune of $100,000, which they will likely burn through in a week"

Chris closes the case "To survive they will have to battle flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, each other, and me making their lives a living hell" he says smiling sadistically "Every moment will be caught on hundreds of cameras placed all around the island, who will crumble under pressure, will any relationships between campers form, and who will ultimately win it all, find out here at this moment on **Total…Drama…Island!**"

**Theme Song**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island it's time to meet our first 12 campers. We told them they were staying at a five-star resort, so if they seem a little pissed off that's probably why" Chris says with a smile.

The sound of a motor boat was soon heard. The first of the contestants to arrive was Beth. She was slightly on the pudgy side with chestnut-brown hair done in a high ponytail. She wore a green and gold shirt festooned with a variety of pin-on buttons, and pale pink slacks. Beth wore Coke-bottle glasses and braces.

"Beth Whats Up?" Chris greeted the perky girl.

"It's so encourage-less to meet you! Wow you look shorter in real life!" Beth's manner was as awkward as her body which pissed Chris a little due to him hating it when people pointed out his height.

"Uh thanks" Chris dryly remarked

The next person to arrive was DJ. A bit on the tall side wearing a white cap, brown shirt and black shorts showed up. Without a doubt his stature made him look very athletic.

"DJ!" Chris greeted the second of the contestants

"Yo! Chris Mcclain, how's it going? Hey you sure this is the right place here? Where is the hot tub at?" he asked looking around, he read somewhere in the contract about a hot tub."

"Yo, dog! This is Camp Wawanaka" Chris redirected the topic and pointed out to the direction of where the campsite was.

"Hmph! Looked a lot different in the application form" DJ says

The next camper was Gwen. Her short hair was dyed pitch-black and highlighted in teal. Her cool-colored outfit consisted of a sleeved corset top that arranged her mid C-cup breasts to their best advantage; a short skirt with a patchwork look; forest-green hose; and black knee-high platform boots. Her pasty complexion was not the artificial chalky-white of hardcore goth.

"Hey Gwen!" Chris greets.

Gwen looks around "You mean were here?" she asked wondering if the trailer off in the near distance would fit a handful of people let alone all the contestants.

Chris laughs "No your staying here" he says gesturing to the old log cabins "The trailer is mine and comes with A-C" he says pointing out said trailer.

Gwen scowls "I did not sign up for this" she says

Chris smiles "Actually you did its right here in the contract" he says holding up a contract before Gwen grabs it and tears it up "Funny thing about lawyers they always have many copies"

"I'm not staying here" she says stubbornly.

"Well I hope you're a good swimmer because your boat just left" he says getting her attention before she sighs and joins the other contestants.

The fourth contestant to arrive was Geoff a cowboy type who wore sandals, jeans, a pink silk button-down shirt and a ten-gallon hat.

"Chris Mcclain! What's up man, it's a honor to meet you man" the party boy greeted the host.

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island man" Gris greeted

"Hey thanks man" Gwen looks at the two and says "If they say man one more time I 'm going to puke!"

The next boat drove up "Everyone this is Lindsay" Chris says as a blonde stepped off the boat. She sported a warm colors ensemble consisting of stylized cowboy boots, a halter top that strained a little against her D-cup breasts, a baby-blue bandanna kept her hair out of her face, her skin was fair and flawless, and her face was made up subtly and skillfully.

"Not too shabby" Chris chuckles gettina look at her.

"Hey you look familiar" Lindsay says seeing Chris.

Chris just deadpans "I'm Chris Mcclain…The host of the show" he says

Lindsays smiles "Oh that's where I know you from" she replied sheepishly while thinking _"Yes my plan to act stupid is working so far"_

The next contestant to arrive was Heather. A tall model-thin, drop-dead gorgeous girl stepped ashore; her waist length jet-black glossy hair was unbound, she wore a maroon top that was little more than a sports bra that strained against her high C-cup breasts, barely legal shorts, and a pair of open-toed spike heel shoes.

She removed her sunglasses with a glare that could scare almost everyone as she took in her surroundings. She had an aura of snootiness around her and so self absorbed forgoes introducing herself. Beth tries to talk to her but is just ignored

The next boat arrives with a punk-type teen with a wiry build. He wore a black T-shirt, emblazoned with a with a large skull design, over a long-sleeved yellow undershirt. His dark green hair was stylized in a Mohawk, and his face had a few peircings, which detailed him as a punk instead of a Goth.

"Duncan, dude welcome" Chris said

Duncan looks to Chris " . " he told Chris ominously pounding his fist into his palm before standing with the rest of the group.

Chris smiles "Yeah your Parole officer told me that, he also said to give him a holler anytime and have you return to juvie."

Duncan just scoffs before turning to Heather and tries to flirt with her only to get shot down.

"Ladies and Gentleman Tyler" Chris says as another boat pulls up.

Skiing behind the boat is a teen wearing a red-jumpsuit and white sneakers, the boat turns when it reaches the dock and throws out his luggage before cutting the tow rope causing him to flip across the water and crash into the dock causing everyone to wince.

Tyler gets up and introduces himself before standing with the rest of the group as another boat approaches.

On the boat is a teen wearing thick glasses; below his lip are a few wisps of hair presumably meant to be a soul patch, and on his was a crop of brick-red hair.

Chris laughs and the Kid sighs "Welcome Harold" he says before the kid goes on about how is skills are more favorable here and takes his place with the others.

Next to arrive was a teen wearing casual clothes consisting of a green shirt with a black hand print emblazoned on it and brown pants, in lieu of luggage he had a large backpack, and carried what looked like an acoustic guitar case.

"Trent welcome" Chris greets before they start talking about Trent seeing him on a figure skating show before he stands next to Gwen and smiles at her which she just ignores.

Another boat arrived carrying a Tall and willowy girl who had that "Girl Next Door" vibe. She wore her long naturally blond hair in a low ponytail that was more functional than fashionable; and she wore no make-up. She was dressed simply in a sky-blue hoodie, shorts and sandals, and she carried a red and gold surfboard.

"Hey what's up" the girl said

"All right our surfer chick, Bridgette is here" Chris says before a few of the campers make fun of her for having a surf board when there are no waves on a lake, to which she just says she was told there was a beach, before walking to the rest of the group and nearly hitting a few of them with her board as she turns to pick up her luggage.

The next boat shows up with a teen who looks like a bookworm causing Chris to sigh "Our next camper is Noah" he says as the now named Noah walks onto the dock.

Noah looks to Chris "Did you get the memo about my allegories" he says

Chris just sighs "I'm sure it's around here somewhere" he says as Noah walks over to the rest of the campers and makes fun of Duncan's piercings before Duncan picks him up and threatens him before tossing him to the others.

The next boat arrives carrying a dark skinned teen, wearing a brown shirt and jeans that hugged her hips, she had gold hoop earrings and her black hair was pulled up into a pony tail "What's up y'all Leshawna's in the house" she yells as she gets off the boat.

Leshawna sees DJ "What's up brother give me some skin" she says as she high fives him before looking to Harold who is looking at er with wide eyes before he says something about her being big and loud which causes her to nearly throttle him but DJ and Bridgette hold her back.

Chris chuckles "All right everyone settle down" he then turns to see another boat docked "Ladies Katie and Sadie welcome to the island" he says.

Two girls come running off the boat wearing matching pink and white stripped stops and pants and let out a high-pitched squeal causing many of the campers to cover their ears.

The tanned and skinnier of the two looks to her friend "Oh my gosh look Sadie it's a summer camp" she says.

The now named Sadie turns to the other girl "I know Katie I always wanted to go to summer camp" she says before they both let out another squeal

The next boat arrives carrying a teen who has an unsophisticated rustic look, he is wearing work boots, jeans, a heavy greenish hoodie, and a beanie over his brown hair that was styled into a mullet.

Chris looks to the teen "Ezekiel what's up man" he says

Ezekeil looks to the sky "I think I saw a bird" he says getting laughs from many.

Chris just sighs "Ezekiel I know you don't get out much, you've been homeschooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early" he says as Ezekiel walks to the rest of the group.

On the next boat a somewhat short teen strutted off the gangplank like he owned the world, he had short brown hair with long bangs that nearly blocked his green eyes, however his most noticeable feature was the spitting gap in his two front teeth.

This was Cody the troupe's science geek. He projected an aura of coolness or at least what he thought coolness to be.

Chris looks to Cody "Cody, the Code-ster, the Code-My-ster" he says.

Cody smiles "Dude, I'm excited to be here, I see all the ladies have already arrive nice!" he says

Leshawna scoffs "Save it short stuff" she says calming him down as the next boat arrives.

"Eva nice glad to see you could make it" Chris says as the next contestant arrives and drops a bag of weights on Cody's foot.

She looked like an athlete. A bit well built to the point her bulging biceps were a bit of a put off. She had a classic hourglass figure, with legs that were shapely despite being hard as iron, and she even had a beauty mark on her lip but didn't seemed that concerned by her appearance.

"Ow what's in these weights" Cody yells

"Yes" she replies before picking them up and heading over to the rest of the group.

The next person to arrive was easily the largest he was overweight and wore brown shorts and a white shirt.

"Wahoo Chris Whats happening" he yells "This is Awesome Wahoo!"as he barreled down the deck before tripping and hitting his head.

Chris laughs "Owen Welcome!"

Owen gets up "Awesome to be here man! Yeah! This is just so…" he rambles before Gwen guesses what he is about to say.

"Awesome?"

Owen turns to her "Yeah"

Chris looks to see the next boat "Ah here comes Courtney" he says

The next boat arrives and drops off a tan skinned girl with brown hair, she wore a short, light-grey sweater over a more expensive off-white blouse, and a pair of calf-length olive green pants, and she also wore a pair of high-heeled sandals.

"Thank you" she said as she joined the other contestants and began engaging in polite introductions with a few of them.

She and many of the others then turn to see what looks like a model walk down the ramp as Chris says "Justin welcome, just to let you know we chose you entirely by your looks" he says to the now named Justin.

Justin had a decent amount of muscle that could be seen under his tight T-shirt, he also wore old nondescript jeans and sneakers, but none of the girls those until later, his short hair was straight and raven-black, his skin was flawless bronze, his teeth spotless white and his eyes were sapphire blue.

Justin looks to Chris "Thanks Chris this is great" he says before walking over to the others and talking with Owen who ends up embarrassing himself while complimenting his pants.

Chris turns to see the last boat pulling up "Ah here comes Izzy"

The last boat pulls up and out walks a girl with somewhat curly Scotch orange-red hair and green eyes, who was waving excitedly.

She wore a green halter top with a collar and a cleavage window. She was the only girl with a long skirt that almost reached her knees, it covered most of her thighs on the outside but barely on the inside and was knotted on one side causing it to hang low, only partially cover her bikini-like panties, and all in all it looked like the new girl Izzy was wearing a yellow green towel around her hips.

When the boat docked Izzy rushed down the gangplank but caught her toe flinging her forward but she recovered by flipping in the air only to smash her chin on the deck causing everyone to wince.

Izzy recovers and gets up looking around "So this is summer camp? That is so cool, do you paper mache here, and are we having lunch soon?" she asks Owen agreeing with her.

Chris turns to look out on the water and smiles "And here comes our final contestant Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, The Shinobi and Author" he says causing everyone to look out at the lake and see what appears to be a person running across the top of the lake.

As the person got closer they saw what looked like a large dragon made of water rise up from the lake and the person jump on it back as it rose into the air rolling and flipping before it was right above them and the person jumped off its back landing at the edge of the dock and the dragon crashed back into the water behind him.

Everyone had their jaws on the ground after what they just saw as the teen just walked up to them and waved "Yo" he says causally.

He has blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and what appear to be three whisker-like marks on each cheek; he is wearing what looks to be some kind of forehead protector with a strange leaf symbol on it, a tight black shirt that hugs his chest showcasing his muscles and six-pack abs, crimson red pants, black combat boots, and a white trench coat with red flames at the bottom that goes down to his mid-calf, on the back of the coat is the Yin-Yang symbol with what look like 9 animals surrounding it each with one more tail than the last.

Naruto smiles seeing their faces "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze shinobi and author nice to meet you.

Everyone recovers from their shock and Cody is the first to respond "Dude that was awesome how did you do that" he says getting nods from many of the others.

Naruto chuckles "Thanks, it was just one of my many abilities that come with being a shinobi" he says "However I won't be able to use many if any of them otherwise it wouldn't be fait to all of you isn't that right Chris" he says turning to Chris who nods.

Naruto smiles and reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a book before tossing it to Chris "Here you go Chris the next volume a few months before it hits shelves" he says causing Chris's eyes to light up.

Gwen raises an eyebrow "What book is that?" she asks Naruto.

Naruto smiles "It's the book series created by my godfather before he passed away Icha Icha, I only take the books he wrote and publish them in his name to honor his memory" he says getting wide eyes from everyone.

Naruto smiles "I also published his other book "The tale of the Gutsy Shinobi" whose main character I was named after" he says shocking everyone some more "However I also publish my own stories that I wirte myself such as "The Fox and the Moon-Eyed Princess", "The Fox and the Snake Queen", "The Fox and the Queen of Cool", and finally "The Fox and the Legendary Medic"" he says shocking everyone.

Gwen nearly faints hearing that he is the author of her favorite book series before walking up to him and holding up a pen and paper "Could I get your autograph, I love your books my favorites are "The Fox and The Moon-Eyed Princess" along with "The Fox and The Snake Queen"" she says

Naruto smiles causing her to blush slightly "Of course always happy to met someone who enjoys my books" he says giving her his autograph before looking to the others "Is there anyone else who would like my autograph before we get started" he asks as a few of the campers come up including Lindsay, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, and surprisingly Heather.

Chris finishes looking at the book in his hands and giggling and turns to the campers "All right now that we're all here lets be on our way he says before showing them around the camp, showing them the campfire pit, outhouses/confessional stalls, communal shower, their cabins, and finally the mess hall where they all go to get some food.

Each of the campers goes up and gets their food if you could call it that and meeting Chef.

Naruto walks up and gets his food and smiles at Chef "Thanks Chef it looks good" he says before reaching into his trench coat and pulling out two books "Here the newest book a few months before its release along with a copy of "The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi" I can tell by the look in your eyes you will like it" he says surprising Chef who takes the books and mutters something about finally someone respecting his cooking.

After sitting down Naruto digs into his food surprising everyone who just stare at him which he notices "What Chef worked hard to make this food for all of us and I don't like wasting food, especially when there are so many people out there who are starving" he says shocking everyone before they realize the truth behind his words and begin eating their own food.

A little while later Chris walks in and tells everyone to meet by the flag pole, and after everyone is gathered he smiles "Okay everyone due to having an odd number of contestants we will be having an elimination challenge right now, before I split you up into teams and we go on with today's challenge" he says.

Many of the campers are shocked while a few including Naruto just smiles and thinks _"Let the Fun Begin"_

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 First Challenge and Love

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Here is chapter 2 of Total Drama Maelstrom, thank you everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed last chapter.**

**Dfriel1996: Thank You **

**DRAGONfromheaven: Thank you for the critique, this is the first story that I have done that is HEAVY on the dialogue so it might take some time to get use to it however I would appreciate your help we will have to PM each other to set it up.**

**Eniox27: Yeah I haven't seen a Total Drama story where Naruto actually shows he has powers, however like I said in the first chapter he won't use them often and the ones he does use won't be big or anything otherwise it wouldn't be fair for the other campers.**

**Gamelover41592: Thank You**

**Killercroc: Crap I knew I forgot to add something in the last chapter thanks for reminding me will go back and edit that in at some point**

**Zer0the0mega108: Thank you and maybe, maybe not **

"WHAT!" that was the collective response of everyone except Naruto after hearing what Chris had just told them.

"But we just got here" Beth says getting nods from a few of the campers.

Chris smiles "Too bad" he says singsong "Now our first challenge will be…" He pulls out a medium sized black ball that has some kind of timer on it "Paint bomb Tag! The rules are simple the one with the ball is "It"" he tosses the ball up and down a few times "There are no tag backs, the new 'it' will have to freeze for ten seconds after being tagged, and there are no safe-zones" Chris says with a smile "As you can see the ball has a timer which is set to a time limit of one hour, and when the timer runs out the ball will explode and person holding it will be covered in paint that won't come off for a week, and the loser will leave on the dock of shame with NO shower" he finishes explaining.

"No Shower" Lindsay gulps it would be humiliating to go out like that even more so on the first day.

Chris wiggles his eyebrows "So anyone want to be it?" he asks getting no answer.

Naruto smiles "Sure I'll be it" he says get shocked looks from everyone.

Chris tosses Naruto the ball "Okay the game begins…NOW!" he says as everyone takes of running to get away from Naruto as the timer begins to tick.

Naruto just stands there causing Chris to stare at him "You know that you can go now right?"

Naruto laughs "Yeah but I thought I would give them some time to hide, it makes the hunt so much more fun don't you think?" he says getting a nod from Chris.

**Tmer: 55 minutes left**

Naruto had started searching for the campers "Can't wait to see someone get blasted in paint" he says before walking toward the boathouse since it was close and someone might be in there.

**(Tyler)**

The jock had emptied a crate and was currently hiding in it "This game is mine" he says before chuckling only to stop when the lid to the crate he is in opens and he sees a smiling Naruto holding the bomb.

A few moments of silence pass "How did you find me?" Tyler asks.

"Well the boathouse is close to the starting point so I decided to check there first…and I heard you laughing" he says before tagging Tyler and leaving.

**(Gwen)**

Gwen was currently hiding in some bushes watching Lindsay run around in a circle looking for somewhere to hide thinking "_I wonder if I should tell her that she is just running around in a circle" _before she decides to wait and see to a little while.

**(Harold)**

Harold was currently hiding in the bathrooms using one of the stalls when he hears the door open and suddenly the stall door he is in flies open causing him to yell, only to reveal Cody.

"Dude calm down, I'm not it, just looking for a place to hide" Cody say while sweat-dropping

"Go find your own place I was here first" Harold says glaring at Cody.

"Dude chill I'll just take one of the other stalls" Cody says before closing the door and hiding in one of the other stalls.

**Timer 50 minutes left**

Tyler was panicking he hadn't been able to find anyone and was currently rushing towards the cabins to see if anyone was hiding there when he trips on the steps smahing his face into the porch, before roling through the door and coming to a stop as he hits something hard.

"Dude you okay" DJ asks having been the one Tyler ran into.

"Uh yeah" The clumsy jock says before getting up and tagging DJ and running off as he just stands there frozen as what had just happened.

"Well shit" DJ says as he realizes what just happened before going to find someone to tag.

**(Izzy)**

Izzy was humming while sitting on a branch swinging her legs as she scanned the ground when she notices a certain whiskered blonde walk up the tree next to her and sit on a branch. Izzy grins before grabbing a vine and swinging to the tree Naruto is in landing in his lap.

"Hehehe Hiya!" Izzy giggles.

"Oh hey Izzy right?" the crazy girl nods as Naruto grins "Whats up?"

Izzy stares at him causing him to raise an eyebrow before she asks "Are your whisker marks a tattoo or scar"

Naruto smiles "Neither they're birthmarks…" he begins before Izzy cuts him off when she starts rubbing them causing him to do something that makes her very happy.

"You just…" Naruto gently swats her hand away as he blushes slightly.

"I didn't purr!" he yells before purring again as Izzy rubs them again before they begin a little tug of war with Izzy trying to rub them and Naruto trying to stop her.

**(Duncan)**

The punk scowled somehow DJ had found his hiding spot and had tagged him leaving him with the bomb and was scanning the area when he spots something that makes him smile and runs over and tags the person before running off.

"Wondeful" Noah sighs as Duncan runs off after tagging him and notices there is only about 15 minutes left on the timer before the bomb explodes before he starts wandering around thinking that if he waits until the last minute before handing it off due to them having to freeze he would get away and they would be out, and continues walking as a plan forms in his mind.

**Time left 15 minutes:**

**(Cody and Trent)**

The duo was hiding under a table in the Arts and Crafts building discussing their favorite types of music.

**(Heather)**

He queen bee was sitting on a sink in the communal washroom filing her nails without any worries because she had locked the door to the washroom.

"Hmm who would be a good possible candidate for an alliance" she says as she begins thinking about who would be good for an alliance.

"Hey let me in!" she hears someone say from the other side of the door before she resumes her filing

"…Aww…" Heather blinks "I'm it now aren't I?"

Outside Noah had just tagged Owen before patting his back "If it helps I saw some campers by the cafeteria" he says feeling a little bad for Owen since he seems like a nice guy.

**(Bridgete, Eva, Courtney, Ezekiel)**

The girls grow at Ezekiel as Eva grabs his neck

"What did you just say" she growls out. The reason why the girls are so angry is due to Ezekiel making one of the biggest mistakes a male can possibly due, make a sexist comment about a women and to make matters worse he did it right in front of three women.

"I said it lucky you three have me protecting you since girls are weak eh." Exa and the others growl "My dad told me to watch out for the girls since they need a lot of help eh." Courtney joins Eva "Besides boys are smarter than girls so we have to help you" he says before Bridgette opens the door and Eva tosses him out where he land at Naruto's feet.

Naruto had managed to escape from Izzy and was walking to the cafeteria when the door opens and someone flies out before landing at his feet. He looks down to see Ezekiel before looking up to see a very pissed off Bridgette, Courtney and Eva and raises an eyebrow.

"He did something stupid didn't he?" Naruto asks already having an idea of what Ezekiel may have done.

"He made a sexist comment saying women aren't as smart as men, and that we need his help because women are weaker than men" Eva says through gritted teeth getting nods from Courtney and Bridgette.

Naruto helps Ezekial up before reaching behind his back "Hey Ezekiel catch" he says tossing something to him.

Ezekiel catches the object before looking at it noticing it is the bomb and sees that there is only 10 seconds left on the timer and pales before looking at Naruto.

"Shouldn't have made a sexist comment man, women are in fact stronger than men for many reasons, the top one being them going through childbirth" Naruto says getting looks of shock from the three girls.

"Now how about the four of us sit back and watch the fireworks" Naruto says looking at the girls and smiling which causes Eva and Courtney to blush slightly while Bridgette blushes so hard she almost looks like a tomato.

Ezekiel watches the timer tick down and when it reaches one he closes his eyes and the bomb explodes.

Naruto and the girls sit back and watch as a huge pillar of paint rises into the air before crashing down "Damn I have to hand it to Chris that was pretty awesome" Naruto says getting nods from the girls.

Suddenly they hear an air horn "Challenge Over! Everyone gather at the cafeteria" they hear Chris say and they head back to the cafeteria.

After everyone is gathered Chris smiles and turns to Ezekiel who is covered in a rainbow of paint "Well Ezekiel if only you had kept your mouth shut you wouldn't be the first one out" he says getting chuckles from some of the guys while the girls who had been told of what Ezekiel said smile.

"But Chris I had the ball when the timer ran out how is Ezekiel out" Owen asks curious as to how Ezekiel got coated in paint when he had the ball.

Naruto laughs "Well that's where I come in" he says getting everyone's attention "When I first got the ball and all of you left I switched it out with an exact copy I made before going to find everyone" he says shocking everyone.

"Owen push the button under the timer and hand me whats inside" Naruto says and Owen does so causing the ball to open revealing a scroll which he hands to Naruto.

Naruto unrolls the scroll and channels a little chakra into to causing a poof of smoke and when it clears it reveals a small stack of books, all with a gold cover and wrapped in plastic which he hands to Owen.

"Congrats Owen you just won yourself a complete collection of all my books including the newest one which isn't released yet, all of which are the Super Limited Edition versions which have a gold cover, and are all signed by me" Naruto says causing many to have their jaws drop, Naruto sees this and laughs.

Chris recovers and clears his throat "Well Ezekiel man time to walk the dock of shame buddy" he says

"Can I at least take a shower first?" Ezekiel asks hoping to at least be able to take one to try and clean off the paint.

"Hmm…NOPE!" Chris says with a smile on his face as Chef comes and picks Ezekiel up before throwing him onto the boat of losers as it leaves the island. Chris then turns to the remaining campers.

"Okay now before we begin the next challenge I will be splitting you up into two teams" Chris says getting nods from the campers "Gwen, Naruto, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Izzy, and Noah you guys are the Screaming Gophers" he says holding up a flag with a screaming gopher on it as those whose names he called form a group to the right.

"Now Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Beth, Tyler, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Duncan, and Eva you are now the Killer Bass" Chris says holding up a flag of a Killer Bass "Now go change into your swimsuits and meet me at the top of that cliff over there" Chris says pointing to a 1000 ft. cliff overlooking the lake causing many of them to pale before they head to their cabins.

Naruto and the boys head into their cabin and look at the bunk beds "I'll take the bottom bunk over there if that's all right with everyone" Naruto says getting nods as DJ decides to take the bunk above him. As everyone is picking their bunks they hear a scream from the girl's cabin and Naruto rushes over.

Naruto opens the cabin door to find the girls standing in a corner "What's wrong?" he asks.

"There is a cockroach over there!" Lindsay yells in terror getting nods from the other girls.

At this point DJ comes in to see what the matter is and sees the cockroach before letting out a high-pitched scream and jumping on Gwen's bed breaking it.

"That was my bed…"Gwen sighed depressed

"Don't worry about it Gwen I will swap out my bed for yours" Naruto said with a smile.

"You'd do that for me Naruto?" Gwen blushed

"Of course Gwen anything for a beautiful flower such as yourself" Naruto says causing Gwen to blush even more something Trent noticed and didn't like.

"If you want I can swap with you instead" Trent says trying to impress Gwen.

"No thanks Trent, Naruto said he will do it" Gwen says still blushing slightly which causes Trent to glare at Naruto who only raises an eyebrow at Trent, before turning to the cockroach.

"You know little guy it's not safe to come into a room where you might get squished" Naruto says to the cockroach who looks at him before chirping. Naruto pulls out a cloth and lays it over his palm before loweing his hand to the floor "Now how about you hop on and I take you somewhere safe" he says before the cockroach climbs onto the cloth and nuzzles into his palm and purrs surprising everyone.

Naruto stands up and brings the cockroach outside before setting it down in the bushes and walking back inside the cabin to find everyone staring at him like he has grown a second head "What?" he asks curious as to why everyone is staring at him like that.

"How did you do that and why didn't you just kill it" Bridgette asks getting nods from the others in the room.

"I have always had this connection with animals doesn't matter what kind even bugs, and as to why I didn't kill it that's simple" Naruto says with a smile "It didn't come in here trying to hurt anyone, and all life is precious even those something as small as a bug and the only time it is okay to kill an animal is if you intend to eat it" he says getting a smile and slight blush from Bridgette due to his belief being similar to her own.

Naruto turns to leave and sees Duncan coming with an ax and raises an eyebrow "Dude it's taken care of, and an ax is a little overkill" he says causing Duncan to shrug before walking back to the boy's cabin.

**20 minutes later**

The two teams stand at the top of the cliff in their swim suits and Chris smiles "Now that both teams are here" he begins only to notice Naruto missing "Wait where is Naruto" he asks causing everyone to look around.

"Sorry I'm late Chris, I was swapping out my bed for Gwen's whose got broke" Naruto says as he walks up in his swimsuit causing many of the girls to blush and a few to even drool at seeing his physique.

Naruto is wearing a pair of black swim trunks with orange flames at the bottom and on his right short-leg there is a picture of a nine-tailed fox like the one on the back of his trench-coat. The girls stare at his six-pac abs and chiseled chest, his thin but muscled arms.

On his chest he has a tattoo of a purple snake coiled with its tongue out, and a full moon with hints of lavender in it. On his left bicep he has a tattoo of an ice cube with a small crown on it, and on his right bicep he has tattoo of white slug with a blue line down its back and a small red cross above it.

Around his neck is a surfer necklace with a green jewel in the center and each side of the jewel are two rings with small gems in them, one gem is a lavender color while the others are, a jade green emerald, a sky blue sapphire, and a violet-purple diamond.

Chris sees Naruto walk up and chuckles "No problem Naruto" he then clears his throat getting everyone's attention "Now today's final challenge is a simple 1000 ft. dive into man-eating shark infested waters" he says casually like he is talking about the weather while smiling at some of the faces the campers have.

"Now you will take turns diving off the cliff and try to land in a small safe zone at the bottom" he says still smiling "And yes this is safe we had our interns test it and it passed" Chris says, Naruto could have sworn he heard Chef's voice from back in the Mess Hall yelling something about "Damn host shoving me into shark infested waters" but paid it no mind.

Naruto turns to Gwen and smiles "I like your swimsuit Gwen it looks really good on you" he says causing her to blush slighty.

"Thank you Naruto I like yours too" the Goth girl says blushing a little more as he smiles again and thinks _"Why am I acting like this around him? I have only known him for a day and yet I feel so close to him, it's like being near him makes me feel safe and warm, I can't be falling for him already…can I?_

"For each member of your team that jumps and survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below" Chris says getting nods "Inside each crate are supplies that you will need for the second part of the challenge…"Chris throws his arms in the air "Building a Hot Tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight! The losers will have no hot tub! It's a reward challenge which means no one will be going home tonight" Chris finishes getting nods from the campers

"All right who wants to go first?" Chris asks as Bridgette and Naruto step up.

"Mind if I go first?" Naruto asks as he looks at Bridgette with a smile.

"Not at all go right ahead Naruto" the surfer girl says.

Naruto smiles and begins jogging towards the edge before breaking into a full sprint and jumping high into the air as he reaches the edge of the cliff. Naruto does a few flips and spins before freefalling towards the water causing everyone to rush to the edge to see if he made it, just making it in time to see Naruto land safely in the safe zone before resurfacing.

Naruto turns to see three sharks with their heads above the water looking at him from just outside the safe zone and smiles "Hey guys you mind giving me a ride to shore, I will give you guys some meat if you do" he asks causing those on top of the cliff to just stare dumfounded by his actions.

The sharks look to each other before nodding and Naruto smiles before swimming out of the safe zone "Thanks guys" he says before holding onto two of the sharks dorsal fins as they pull him towards shore. When Naruto reaches shore he lets go of the sharks fins and smiles before scratching them under their chins causing them too purr much to everyone's shock "Thanks guys I will come back a little later with the meat" he says before looking back up to the top of the cliff "C'mon guys its easy" he says snapping everyone out of their shocked states.

"hehehe Whiskers sure is fun" Izzy says causing everyone to look at her.

"I can't believe the sharks just gave him a ride to shore, and did they just purr when he scratched their chins, is that even possible" Courtney says curious if sharks can actually purr.

"I didn't think sharks were able to purr, but after seeing that I guess it's possible" Noah says impressed by what Naruto did.

"Well I'm going next" Bridgette says before she dives of the cliff and lands in the safe zone before swimming over to Naruto.

"Nice job Bridgette, your form was really impressive" Naruto compliments as Bridgette reaches shore.

"Thank you Naruto, your form was also really impressive" the surfer girl says while blushing slightly.

"All right whose next" Chris asks turning the rest of the campers

Tyler runs and jumps off the cliff only to crash into the buoy's causing everyone to wince as he slides into the safe zone, one by one Duncan, Cody, and Eva jumped and made it into the safe zone. DJ stares at the lake with fear written on his face and chickens out and is forced to wear a chicken hat and rides down an escalator that Chris had conveniently forgot to mention until then.

Courtney also chickens out claiming she has a medical condition that prevents her from jumping off cliffs hoping Chris will buy it but he doesn't and she receives a chicken hat before riding the escalator down.

One by one the campers jump most making it in the safe zone, Justin lands outside the safe zone but his handsomeness saves him as the sharks just give him a ride to shore, Harold ends up landing on his nuts letting out a high-pitched scream causing the males and even the sharks to wince. Geoff lands outside the safe zone but manages to swim to safety. Beth ended up chickening out and taking the escalator down

Finally only Owen was left at the top of the cliff, Chris turns to Owen "Now…will you jump or chicken out? Maybe your jump will give will bring your team the win…No pressure man." The large boy gulped before he put on his water floaters. The Screaming Gophers team cheers him on as he gets closer to the edge he takes a deep breath before closing his eyes.

**(Confession)**

Owen gulped and looks the corner "I'm not a very good swimmer"

***Static***

Geoff smirked at the camera "I looked at this guy and could tell there was no way he was going to make it"

***Static***

Naruto smiles "If there is one thing I have learned in my life it's that appearances can be deceiving, and Owen proved that once again"

**Back to Cliff**

Owen took a few steps back before running and jumping over the cliff "I'm going to die now…I'm going to fucking die now" and screams on the way down and lands in the safe zone causing a MASSIVE pillar of water to rise in the air.

As the water returns to the lake Naruto looks to the sharks in his arms "Fin, Fang, Jaws, are you guys alright?" he asks the sharks only for them to shiver in fear at almost dying.

After Owen makes it to shore Chris arrives "Well that was exciting now take your crates and head back to the flag pole to begin construction on your hot tubs" he says before riding off on his ATV and the campers pick up their boxes and race back to the camp.

Naruto sees Gwen struggling with her two boxes "Hey Gwen want me to take one of those for you?" he asks with a smile that causes her to blush slightly.

Gwen looks at Naruto "But Naruto you are already three boxes how will you carry another" she asks him

Naruto smiles and sets his boxes down before taking one of Gwen's boxes and balancing on his left shoulder before picking up his boxes and placing on his other shoulder while the other are under his arms.

"Now let's hurry back and get this hot tub built so we can relax" Naruto says as Gwen stands there amazed by his strength and blushing a little at how is muscles flex and compact as he carries the boxes.

Gwen isn't the only one to notice Naruto as Izzy, Lindsay, and Bridgette also notices and each blush at seeing him do this while running through some not so PG scenarios in their heads and silently growling at how lucky Gwen is for being so close to Naruto at the time.

On the way back to the camp Katie and Sadie end up squatting over some poison ivy when they have to pee, and end up running to the water to soak their behinds, and Courtney ends up getting stung near her eye by a bug causing it to swell up.

The campers reach the campground and begin construction of their hot tubs and once their done Chris rolls up on his ATV "Okay times up let's see how you did" Chris says looking at the two hot tubs, the Killer Bass's hot tub looks like it's about to fall apart while the Screaming Gopher's tub looks perfect "Okay Screaming Gophers win which means they get the tub" Chris says causing the Gophers to cheer.

Naruto looks to the Bass and seems them sulking a little "Hey Chris is it alright if we share the tub with the other team" he asks causing the Bass to look up at him

"I don't see why not" Chris says after thinking for a minute causing the Bass to cheer before everyone gets in the tub.

Naruto is relaxing in the tub when he feels someone bump into him and looks over to see Gwen in her strapless bikini top and black spats, he thought they definitely suited her in his opinion as they worked to accent her Mid-C-Cup breasts and nice sized rear, Gwen spotted Naruto make her smile brightly

"You look lovely Gwen" He compliments make her blush a little as she tries to hide it

"Thank you Naruto you were a lot of help today and I really enjoyed talking with you" The Goth girl says fighting her blush.

"I enjoy talking with you too Gwen" he says before someone splashes bumping her into Naruto's chest as he catches her.

"You okay Gwen" he asks as they look into each other's eyes before their faces get closer as she stares into his dazzling blue eyes until they kiss passionately not caring if anyone saw them.

Gwen realizes what she's doing after about a minute and bolts out of the hot tub and Naruto runs after her.

As she runs all Gwen can think is _"How could I do that I've only known him a day, no he probably thinks I'm some slut or something" _until she hears a voice.

"Gwen wait" Naruto says as he reaches out and grabs her hand turning her to face him "Why are you running?" he asks worried.

"I kissed you, we have only known each other for a day and yet I kissed you, you must think I'm a slut or something for forcing myself on you like that" she manages to get out between sobs unable to look him in the eye.

"Gwen" he says as he tilts her head up to look her in the eye before wiping the tears off her cheeks "If I wasn't okay with the thought of kissing you I would have pushed you off me, not return the kiss" he said before kissing her on the lips causing her eyes to widen before she kisses him back.

When they part Gwen looks at Naruto and smiles "So what does this make us, I don't want it to be some fling or something?" she asks nervously a little afraid that it might just be a fling

Naruto smiles as he cups her cheek "Gwen I'm not one to play with girls or lead them on, if I make any sort of romantic moves to them I'm serious and want to be with them" He says causing her to smile "However there is soothing we will have to discuss a little later but starting now you're my girlfriend and if you will have me I'm your boyfriend and I would have it any other way" he says holding her in his embrace.

Gwen smiles as she cries a few tears of joy and kisses Naruto "Of course I would love to have you as my boyfriend Naruto and whatever it is we have to discuss later will get through it together" as they just stand their embracing each other and kissing passionately.

***Cut to the Dock of Shame at Night***

"Well what an eventful first day, we meet the campers, some make AWESOME entrances and give gifts, Our first camper gets eliminated due to his sexist comments, Naruto makes friends with sharks, the first relationship of the season forms, and more" Chris says staring at the camera.

"What will happen next, Who will get voted off, Will Naruto make more animal friends, Will anymore ladies fall for the blonde Shinobi, Find out on the next episode of **Total…Drama…Island**" Chris says before turning away from the camera and pulling out a certain book Naruto gave him and giggling perversely as he reads it.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Past Revealed

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter, now before I get to answering some reviews it has come to my attention that I apparently copied something from Mumei Mu's story "What a Dramatic Life" now I had no idea that I did such a thing but after reading the first chapter of his story it turns out that I did copy his Paint bomb challenge. Now I have sent him/her a PM apologizing for this.**

**Now onto reviews:**

**DragonPony022: Good to get another review from you, Now no I am not making a "Perfect Naruto" it just seems that way a little bit, and there will be times when the good and bad sides of him come out mainly the good but when the bad sides come out they will come out big (Man that sounded wrong)**

**Now onto rushing the relationship with Gwen; yes I did rush it but it was necissairy in order ot set up the other relationships that will come along, As I have it planned out by the end of the first season Naruto will already be with 3 of the girls those being Gwen, Lindsay, and Bridgette in that order, Izzy will definetly be joining during the Action season and maybe if I introduce some of the other girls earlier than they were in canon then maybe 1 or 2 more will also be added during Action.**

**Also I don't think you are knocking my story it is constructive criticism and for that I thank you.**

**Duanemaster: I know but I wanted to.**

**Now onto the Chapter**

Chris was standing on the dock of shame looking at the camera "Welcome back; on the last episode of **Total Drama Island **we met our contestants and some made amazing entrances ***Cuts to Naruto's entrance***, We had our first elimination Challenge which ended in Ezekiel getting blasted by a paint bomb due to his sexist comments, the teams were formed and had to jump off a cliff into shark infested waters, and after building a killer hot tub the Screaming Gopher's came out on top" he says.

Chris chuckles "After that our resident Shinobi and Author was kind enough to offer the Killer Bass a chance to relax, and we saw what could very well be the first relationship of the season ***Cut to Naruto and Gwen kissing* **now with 22 campers still in the running for the cash what will happen next? Will Naruto make more animal friends and win the hearts of some of the other female campers, what challenge will the campers face next ***Cue evil Chuckle* **and who will be the next camper to ride the dock of shame find on now on **Total Drama Island**" he says before the screen cuts to black.

**(Theme Song)**

It had been around a week since the campers had gotten to the island and Naruto was currently laying in a hammock he had brought with him smiling as he gently stroked the hair of his new girlfriend who was currently still sleeping on his chest from when they had fallen asleep last night, Naruto had brought Gwen out to a small secluded area of the woods where they could spend some time alone together, and had set up a hammock where they laid down and relaxed before they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Naruto just stares at the sleeping form of his Gothic Goddess and smiles as he thinks _"To think that it's already been a week since we met and after only a day of knowing each other for a day we ended in a relationship I haven't been in a relationship since…" _Naruto shakes his head trying to forget his current train of thought as he goes back to caressing Gwen's hair as she begins to wake up.

Gwen wakes up to find herself laying on Naruto's chest and begins to worry until she remembers the events of the previous night and smiles at Naruto who just kisses her forehead "Good morning my Gothic Goddess" he says causing her to blush.

"Good morning my Foxy Ninja" Gwen teases giving Nartuo a peck on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss.

Suddenly they hear a loud screech **"All right campers meet in front of the flag pole in 10 minutes" **they hear Chris say over the loudspeaker causing both of them to sigh at the idea of having to get up.

Naruto sighs "Leave it to Chris to ruin a perfect moment" he says before kissing Gwen's forehead again and smiling lovingly while gazing into her beautiful grey eyes.

Gwen gives Naruto a quick kiss on the lips and smiles "Yeah he sure does, now let's go" she says as she gets up off the hammock with Naruto following right behind her as they head to the flag pole.

Naruto and Gwen reach the flag pole and notice everyone else already there when Christ notices them "Alright now that everyone is here we can start today's challenge which is **Phobia Factor**" Chris says causing a few of the campers to groan.

Beth then voices the question on many of the campers minds "How do you know are phobias?" she asks getting nods from some of the other campers.

Chris just smiles "Why you told us of course, think back to last night when all of you were I the mess hall" he says causing a few of the campers eyes to widen in realization.

***Flashback to the night before***

All of the campers were sitting in the mess hall eating when Naruto walks over with some green jello with a gummy worm in it "Hey guys Chef just gave me some extra dessert so I thought I would share it with everyone" he says setting the plate of jello down on the table.

Courtney yells seeing the jello "Ah get it away from me" she yells startling everyone.

Duncan snickers "Geez princess what's the matter afraid of jello" he teases gaining a few snickers from some of the other campers.

Courtney shivers "No I just can't stand the green kind it reminds me of snot" she says trying to defend herself.

DJ then sees what's inside the jello "AH snake!" he yells jumping in the air and knocking the jello onto the floor.

Naruto sees this and sighs "DJ chill man it's just a gummy worm" he says picking up the gummy worm and showing it to DJ.

DJ just sighs "Sorry it's just snakes terrify me" he says while thinking how he just made a fool of himself.

After DJ calms down each of the campers start saying their biggest fears, Owen and Izzy say theirs is flying, Trent's is mimes, Lindsay Katie and Sadie all say theirs is a bad hair day, Beth and Eva are afraid of being covered in bugs, Tyler is afraid of chickens, Noah is afraid of not having a book to read for a day, Heather is afraid of Sumo wrestlers, Cody is afraid of disarming a bomb, Bridgette is afraid of being alone in the woods, Duncan is afraid of Celine Deon standees which causes a few of the campers to laugh, and Gwen says she is scared of being buried alive.

Duncan turns to Naruto "So Naruto what's your biggest fear" he says curious to know what the blonde shinobi author is afraid of.

Naruto sighs before getting up and heading to the door "When I was a little kid it was ghosts" he says before stopping when he turns his head around slightly causing some of the campers to gasp silently when they see the look in his eyes "But when I got older it changed to not being able to protect those who are precious to me" he says in a dead voice with his eyes portraying immense pain and sadness before he walks out the door.

Gwen sees the look his eyes and rushes out after him leaving everyone shocked before Cody asks "What was that about did all of you see his eyes" he says before a meat cleaver goes flying through the air nearly hitting Cody before sticking into the wall.

Everyone turns to see Chef glaring "Drop it" he warns before walking over and retrieving his cleaver "Chris and I are the only ones who he has told his past too it was something he decided to do when we told him he had been selected for the show, I won't go into details but Naruto has seen things that would give even the most hardened soldier nightmares for life and cause them to break down so just drop it" he says before returning to the kitchen leaving the campers to their thoughts all of which were about Naruto and what he could have gone through.

After leaving the mess hall Naruto had walked to the dock of shame where he sat down and just watched the lake when he notices someone walking up behind him "Hey Gwen come take a seat" he says surprising Gwen that he knew it was her.

Gwen takes a seat next to Naruto "Naruto what's wrong" she asks knowing that something must be wrong for his eyes to look like they did, as if he was dead inside.

Naruto sighs "I knew it was going to come up sometime but I just didn't think it would be this soon" he says before turning to Gwen and holding her hands "Gwen what I am about to show you is my greatest secret" he says shocking her before she nods "Okay I need you to close your eyes and put your forehead to mine" he says before she does so and he thinks _"Well here goes nothing" _and closes his eyes.

Gwen opens her eyes to find herself standing in the street of what appears to be some kind of village with a large mountain in the background that has five faces carved into it "Where am I?" she asks curious to how she got here when she was just on the docks with Naruto.

"This is my mindscape" she hears before turning around to see Naruto standing behind her "We are currently inside my mind and the reason it looks like this is because I have the ability to change what my mindscape looks like so I chose to model it off the village I grew up in" he says shocking her.

Naruto smiles before grabbing her hand and leading her around the village explaining the various places before they end up on top of the Hokage Monument and sit down on the Fourth head in the line of the faces carved into the mountain "Gwen you are probably wondering how I am able to bring you into my mind" he says getting a nod from her "Well it is tied to the abilities I showed when I arrived on the island and how I can do them" he says shocking her.

Naruto sighs as he looks out over the village "Gwen I am not from this world" he says shocking her "I see from your reaction you are shocked and having a hard time believing me so I will show you my memories" he says before waving his hand causing a large screen to appear and begin showing Gwen his memories.

Gwen's eyes widen as she begins seeing Naruto's memories from his birth to early child where she sees him go through the hatred and abuse by the villagers causing tears to roll down her cheeks, she sees him go through his school life in a Ninja Academy, to being put on a team with two others his age.

Gwen watches as Naruto's life continues playing out before her eyes showing all the missions and adventures he went on up till the Chunin Exams then the Chunin Exams themselves, she sees Naruto fight what looks like a giant raccoon made of sand while riding what appears to be a large red toad, she sees him attend the funeral of the man she recognizes as the Sandaime Hokage who Naruto saw as a grandfather.

She sees Naruto leave with Jiraya who was the one to teach him during the month break in the Chunin Exams to find some lady named Tsunade and bring her back to be the next Hokage, she sees him face two men who want to kidnap him for the Kyuubi sealed within him, finding Tsunade and the confrontation between the two of them resulting in the bet.

Gwen sees him face off against Orochimaru and save Tsunade who was frozen due to her Hemophobia, the fight between Jiraya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru which resulted in Orochimaru escaping defeat, the trip back to Konoha, the fight between Naruto and his teammate Sasuke on the roof of the hospital, she sees Naruto talk to a girls with midnight-blue hair and white eyes that had no pupil who Gwen recognizes as Hinata Hyuuga one of Naruto's secret friends and how they confess their feelings for each other before they go and meet with their other secret friend.

Gwen watches as Naruto and Hinata meet with their other secret friend who has chocolate-brown eyes with no pupil and violet hair pulled into a pineapple-pony tail who she recognizes as Anko Mitarashi and how Anko and Naruto confess their feelings for each other, Hinata and Anko deciding to share Naruto, she sees Naruto being told that Sasuke left the village and being sent out by Tsunade with his friends Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji to go after him.

Gwen watches as Naruto and his friends leave and encounter a series of enemies on the way and one by one his friends stay behind to fight the enemies until it is just Naruto left and he confronts Sasuke at a valley that has two large statues. Gwen watches as they fight and cries as she sees Naruto get impaled in the chest twice by Sasuke's Chidori before Sasuke leaves, she sees Naruto's sensei Kakashi arrive and see the state Naruto is in before rushing him back to the village.

Gwen cries as she watches Tsunade try and save Naruto who is barely alive before he is finally stabilized and she heals his wounds, she watches as Naruto wakes up in the hospital room to see Hinata and Anko by his bed sleeping before they notice him awake and hug him before they talk and leave so he can rest, she sees Jiraya arrive and tell Naruto he is taking him on a training trip for 2 years,

Gwen watches as Naruto leaves with Jiraya a few days later after telling Anko and Hinata what is happening and them wishing him luck and that they will be here waiting for him, she sees his training trip with Jiraya where he meets a busty blonde named Samui from Kumo and watches as they hit it off for a few weeks before promising to keep in contact via messages.

Gwen watches Naruto returns to the village after 2 years and meets with his friends before meeting with Hinata and Anko who tackle and kiss him upon seeing him, she watches as Naruto tells them about his training trip and meeting Samui and how their feelings for each other grew as they kept in touch and how they became a couple which causes Anko and Hinata to smile in happiness at the thought of sharing Naruto with another girl who truly loves him.

Gwen sees Naruto meet with Tsunade and tell her about his trip, she sees him tell Tsunade about a gift he got for her and begins to go through some handsigns before his hands glow a golden green and he touches Tsunade's forehead before stopping, how Naruto told her to drop her henge which Tsunade does to reveal she is 24 again which causes her to cry and hug Naruto, Tsunade ask why he did this and Naruto tell her "Over the last 2 years I have thought about my feelings for you and realized that I love you and wanted to give you a gift which would allow you to have a chance to be the one thing that you wanted most of all which was a mother even if you don't want to be with me or feel the same way I still want you to have the option to be a mother." He says causing Tsunade to cry tears of joy before kissing Naruto.

Gwen smiles seeing this as she continues to watch and sees Naruto tell Tsunade about Hinata, Anko, and Samui to which her eyebrow twitches a little before she laughs and calls for Anko and Hinata who after a little while arrive and are shocked to find out that Naruto not only de-aged Tsunade but also confessed to her and she accepting his cconfession.

Gwen watches as Naruto saves Gaara from Akatsuki, the battles he had against Akatsuki including the one against Pein where he nearly lost Hinata, meeting his father in the seal when he nearly went full-Kyuubi thinking Hinata had died, how he met with Nagato, heading to the island to learn how to control the Kyuubi, meeting his mother in the seal and her helping him learn how to handle the Kyuubi's chakra and finding out the Kyuubi's name was Kurama, finding out that the five Kages had declared war on Akatsuki and were currently fighting an army of White Zetsu along with the resurrected forms of many of their friends and past shinobi.

Gwen watched as Naruto rushes off to join the war with fellow Jinchuriki Killer Bee, fighting against the army of White Zetsu and resurrected shinobi, facing off against the resurrected Jinchuriki who had died when their Biju were removed, facing off against the resurrected Madara Uchiha.

Gwen cries as she watches Naruto's friends die one by one and nearly breaks down when she sees Samui, Anko, Tsunade, and Hinata die before she looks to see Naruto with his head down and silently crying before she wraps her arms around him and turns her attention back to the screen and watches as Madara lays waist to the entire Elemental Nations leaving only Naruto and himself along with the Biju left alive, she watches as Naruto and Madara face off and after a long battle Naruto is finally able to defeat Madara leaving him as the last person left alive in the Elemental Nations, she watches what happens next causing her eyes to widen.

***Flashback within a Flashback***

Narutohad just defeated Madara however he was the only one left alive in the entire Elemental Nations besides the Biju who gather around him as he breaks down crying "It's over but what's the point I am the only one left alive" he manages to get out between sobs as he thinks of everyone who had died before thinking about Samui, Anko, Hinata, and Tsunade who he was going to propose to after the war was over.

The Biju look down at Naruto saddened by how things have turned out and how Naruto had gone through so much only to have nothing left to show for. Kurama looks down at Naaruto the boy who had released him from the hatred and anger that had corrupted him, the young man who had become friends with him, who he saw as a brother and for the first time since the passing of the Sage of Six Paths feels devastated.

Kurama looks to the other Biju all of whom he can tell are feeling the same way and nods causing them to nod back in understanding at what Kurama is thinking before he looks back down to Naruto **"Naruto all of us are sorry beyond belief for what has happened" **he says getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto looks up and Kurama "I don't blame any of you for what has happened Kurama, I blame myself for not being strong enough to protect everyone" he says causing the Biju's eyes to widen and tears to form as think that even after all that has happened due to their existence he doesn't blame them.

Kurama looks at Naruto **"Naruto the others and I have come to a decision about what we are going to do now" **he says causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at him **"We have decided to use all of our energy to send you to a new world where you can live and hopefully find happiness." **He says causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

Naruto just stares at Kurama and the other Biju "Why would all of you do this and what will happen to all of you?" he asks fearing the answer.

Kurama sighs **"Naruto we are doing this because even if you don't blame us for what has happened it is still ultimately our fault due to us existing, and there is nothing left for you here you're the last person alive in the entire Elemental Nations meaning you will either spend the rest of your life with no one but us as your company or kill yourself to be with your loved ones." **He says shocking Naruto who had been contemplating doing that **"We don't want you to do either of those especially the latter of the two and you know that Anko, Samui, Hinata, and Tsunade wouldn't want that either, they would want you to live a happy full life before you finally die of old age and join them in the afterlife."**

Naruto thinks for a minute knowing that what Kurama says is true before turning his attention back to Kurama **"Now as to what would happen to us…we would die Naruto, we would forever cease to be due to using every last bit of our energy and existence itself to send you to the new world and protect you during the trip through the dimensional rift"** Kurama says before continuing as he sees Naruto about to object **"Naruto this is something you can't talk us out of we have all decided to do this. You gave us our freedom and saved us from a life of slavery" **he says getting nods from the other Biju.

Naruto looks at the Biju all of whom are willing to give their lives for his happiness "Thank You Kurama, Thank you everyone for giving me this chance I will never forget any of you" he says with a few tears in his eyes as he looks on as the Biju gather all their energy and combine it before tearing open a portal and flinging Naruto into it surrounding him in a protective coat of energy.

As Naruto sees the portal close and the Biju fade away he lets out a few tears and thinks _"Good Bye Kurama, Good Bye Everyone, Hinata-chan, Anko-chan, Samui-chan, Tsunade-chan good bye for now I will live my life to the fullest and look forward to when we are reunited in the afterlife." _As he closes his eyes and waits to arrive in the new world.

***End Flashback within Flashback***

Gwen cries as she finishes watching Naruto's memories before embracing him and burying her head into his chest as he rubs her back to comfort her "That is my past Gwen, I came from a world where when I was a kid I was hated, I rose up above the hatred and found love in four beautiful women who became the light in my life, I was unable to protect and save them and all of them ended up dying, and after the war was over the very beings who many considered demons sacrificed their lives so that I may have a chance to be happy" he says with a sad smile.

Gwen sobs into his chest "How can you still smile and be so happy after everything who have gone through and lost" she manages to get out in-between sobs as she wonders how he is so strength.

Naruto smiles "It is because Hinata-chan, Anko-cahn, Samui-chan, Tsunade-chan, Kurama and everyone else would want me to be happy and live a full knife, I also know that when I finally die all of them will be waiting for me and anyone I fall in love with for us to be one big happy family like we wanted" he says with a small smile.

Gwen stops crying after a few more minutes and looks at Naruto "You're right from what I saw of them in your memories I can tell that's what they would want because if I was in their position it is what I would want too" she says with a small smile as she caresses Naruto's cheek.

Naruto smiles and kisses her forehead "You are right Gwen that is what they would want, and thank you for being with me" he says before kissing her lips passionately which she returns with just as much passion.

After they break the kiss Gwen leans into Naruto's chest "Have you shown anyone else you're past?" she asks curious about if she is the first person to see his memories.

Naruto wraps his arms around Gwen's waist pulling her closer to him "Yes I have shown Chris and Chef" he says surprising Gwen "I did so in order to show them the reason behind some of the things I can do when they met with me to inform me I had been chosen to be on the show" he says kissing her forehead.

Gwen smiles as a idea comes to her mind "So what are the chances of some of the other girls falling for you and wanting to join us" she teases hoping to lighten the depressing mood.

Naruto smiles knowing what Gwen is up to "I don't know, it could happen after all I am quite charming and pretty good looking if I do say so myself" he says teasing her back.

Gwen smiles "Well I guess I should look forward to them joining us then, after all from what I have seen you could easily handle all of us with your _Stamina_" she teases a little seductively remembering that she saw Naruto with all of his girls at the SAME time without using Shadow Clones and was still raring to go.

Naruto smiles "Well we will have to find out at some point in the near future if my S_tamina _is still what used to be before I came to this world" he says with a sly smile before giving her slight slap on the butt causing her to "EEP" and smile at him before kissing him.

Gwen smiles after she breaks the kiss "Now how about we get out of here and go relax before we are enviably called by Chris for a challenge" she says getting a nod from Naruto before they leave the mindscape and return to the dock still holding each other before going off to the woods where they sleep in a hammock for the night embracing each other.

***End Flahsback***

Naruto finishes remembering the events of the night before and notices Chris about to explain what everyone will be doing.

**End Chapter 3**

**AN: I felt this was a good place to end it for now, the Next chapter will be the Phobia Fear challenge and maybe the Marathon and Awakethon challenge.**

**I wanted to change things up a little so I decided to make the Phobia challenge earlier.**


	4. Chapter 4 Phobia Factor and New Friends

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Hello again everyone, I am sorry for such a long delay in getting this chapter out to everyone. It was a due to getting stuck in how to handle the "PHOBIA FACTOR" challenge in this chapter or to be more precise how to handle Naruto's role in it.**

**It was also due to publishing a few new stories like my Naruto x Dragonaut the Resonance story "Naruto the Resonance", my Naruto x Gundam Series story "Naruto Return of Gundam", a Naruto x Justice League x Young Justice x Teen Titans x DC Universe story "Maelstrom in DC", and 2 reading stories of my "Naruto Saurian Soul" and "Naruto the Next Chosen One" stories.**

**I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with me and those who viewed, reviewed, fav, and followed last chapter now to answer a few reviews.**

**DragonPony022: Thank you for the review; Yes I think Gwen is the type to like the troubled soul type of person, as for her being sexually repressed maybe.**

**Gamelover41592: I put the Phobia Challenge early because I wanted to change things up a little.**

**Story Artists: Maybe**

**Alex2909: Thank you and the next person to join the harem will be Lindsay; she will likely join within the next few chapters.**

**To everyone else that reviewed with encouraging words thank you very much.**

**Also I would like to apologize that this chapter is a little on the short side it was just a pain in the ass to write and I got stuck like 5 different times while writing it then I tried rewriting the chapter twice, only to end up somehow losing it right as I finished it. I will be back to my usual chapter length starting next chapter so please stick with me.**

"Alright campers here is how things will work" Chris says "Each of you are going to be facing your greatest fears, for every person that faces their fears they will earn a point for their team, failing to face your fears and you have to wear this super embarrassing chicken hat the rest of the day" he says with a sadistic smile.

"Chris what about me as my fear can't really be faced" Naruto says raising his hand.

"Naruto you will be getting a pass for the challenge however I may have you help with some of the other challenges to make things fair" Chris says getting a nod from Naruto.

"Wait that's not fair why does Naruto get a pass?" Heather yells in outrage furious that Naruto doesn't have to face his fear.

"It's because we can't have him face his old fear of ghosts because he got over it, and we don't have the resources for him to face his current fear" Chris says before narrowing his eyes "Even if we did have the resources to have him face it he still wouldn't have to, I may be someone who enjoys the suffering of others to boost ratings but even I am not heartless enough to make Naruto face his fears, especially after what happened in his past" he says.

Everyone's eyes widen hearing this before they turn to see Naruto with his head down and his bangs covering his eyes. A few of them are even able to see his shoulders shaking slightly as if he is holding back sobs. Gwen wraps her arms around him and rubs his back to comfort him for a few minutes before he looks up and smiles; Naruto then turns to Chris and sends a silent _"Thank you" _to him.

"Well let's get started shall we?" Chris says "Heather you're up first so met all of us in the Theater because there is a special guest there waiting for you who just loves Sumo Wrestling" he says causing Heather to nearly choke on her drink.

"Gwen it's time for some fun on the beach or in your case under it" he says causing Gwen to gasp and Naruto to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Chef don't you have something special for Tyler?" Chris asks as Chef walks up carrying what looks like a whole deep-fried chicken on a stick before handing it to Tyler. Tyler hesitantly grabs the deer-fried chicken and takes a bite of it only for the chicken to shake and reveal that it is still alive causing Tyler to scream in terror.

"Trent for you we have a special performance arts guest of the silent variety" Chris says with a sinister smile causing Trent to pale.

"Katie, Sadie, Lindsay enjoy your new haircuts" The host says before placing mullet wigs on the three "and you can't take them off until the end of the challenge" he says.

"Owen, Izzy the two of you get a special ride on Air Chef" he says gesturing to chef who is now in a pilots outfit standing in front of a plane that looks like it is about to fall apart causing Owen to gulp and Izzy to laugh manically.

"Eva, Beth you two are going to make a splash with some creepy crawlies" The host says causing Eva and Beth to shiver.

"Noah say good bye to all your books for the rest of the challenge" Chris says with a cheery smile before Chef walks over and takes Noah's book and throws it into a sack with all of his other books.

"Bridgette time for you to take a walk in the woods…alone" the host says with a chuckle at the end seeing the surfer girl's terrified face.

"Cody you have an _explosive _present waiting for you on by the docks" Chris says causing the brown haired geek to gulp.

"Leshawna we have a special 8-legged surprise for you" the host says causing Leshawna to shiver. Chris claps his hands while smiling "Now let's get started shall we?" he says leading the campers to their respective challenges.

***Challenges***

As the other campers watched Beth and Eva got into a tub filled to the brim with bugs and lay down in them for 5 seconds earning 2 points for the Killer Bass.

Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie were next and had to wear a mullet. As Lindsay was walking away Naruto walks over to her "Hey Lindsay can I talk to you for a second?" he asks getting a nod from the blonde bombshell before they walk to a secluded area near the bathrooms.

When they get to the bathrooms Naruto turns to Lindsay and smiles "Lindsay why are you hiding how smart you are?" he asks surprising her.

"What do you mean Natsu?" she asks innocently while inwardly cursing that someone had discovered her secret.

Naruto sighs "Lindsay you can drop the act I can tell you are faking being airheaded, I used to do the same thing I just want to know why you doing so" he says.

Lindsay sighs realizing the gig is up "Okay Naruto you caught me I am not an airhead like everyone thinks I am. In fact I am actually really smart and used to get all B's or A's in school" she says getting a nod from Naruto as he gestures for her to continue. The blonde bombshell continues her story "I started acting this way in middle school when I entered puberty. When puberty started for me I started to develop very fast and in less than a year I had a figure that not even most high school girls had which made a lot of the girls in my school jealous. Then there was the fact that I was really smart which made them even more jealous to the point where I started getting bullied heavily" she says as a few tears trail down her cheeks before she wipes them. Naruto can't help but feel sympathetic for Lindsay since he faced a similar situation when he was in the academy.

After Lindsay wipes her eyes she continues "they did all sorts of mean things to me like throwing my things in the bathroom toilet, putting tacks in my gym shoes, cutting my gym uniform, isolating me leaving me with no friends, and so on." She says as she wipes more tears from her eyes "By the end of the first semester of 6th grade I couldn't take it anymore and thought about committing suicide but decided against it since that would only let them win. Instead I decided to take up a mask of an airhead and blonde stereotype and as a result my grades dropped significantly and my bullies stopped harassing me however there was the side effect of many of the boys in school trying to date me for my body thinking I was stupid and could be manipulated into having sex with them" she says with a sad smile.

Lindsay wipes a few more tears away before continuing "When I found out I had been selected for the show I decided to keep my mask of an airhead so the other contestants wouldn't make fun of me like I was in middle school" she says sadly.

Naruto can't help but see a younger version of himself standing in front of him as Lindsay finishes her story "Lindsay you and I actually have a lot in common" he says surprising the blonde bombshell before he continues "I come from a very remote village but on the day I was born there was a big disaster and a lot of people lost their lives. As I grew up the majority of the village either avoided me, insulted me, and sometimes mobs were form and chase after m trying to hurt me especially on my birthday" he says,

Lindsay gasps hearing this "But why would they do that and where were your parents?" she asks fearing the answer.

Naruto smiles sadly "My parents were among those who lost their lives the day I was born so I grew up as an orphan. Now as for why they would do all those things to me it was because I was the only baby born on the day of the disaster and was a constant reminder of that tragic day. I was also a really smart child so when I entered school I was among the top for grades which many of the villagers didn't like so they got even more aggressive towards me." He says causing Lindsay to begin to cry softly.

Naruto smiles sadly "It was at that point that I thought about suicide and even tried to kill myself" he says causing Lindsay to gasp "I would have succeeded if it wasn't for two people who had been secretly helping me, they were Anko Mitarashi and Hinata Hyuuga my first two friends" he says with a smile. Naruto smiles fondly remembering the two "Anko was 6 years older than me and suffered a form of the same unjust stigmatism as I did for the actions of one of her teachers, however she wasn't treated as badly as I was. Hinata on the other hand was from one of the wealthiest families in the village but was mistreated due to her family thinking she was weak" he says sadly.

Naruto wipes a tear from his eye before continuing "Anko and Hinata saved me from myself and became my first two friends however the three of us decided to keep our friendship a secret so that the villagers or Hinata's family wouldn't try and hurt us even more. When school started again I took up a mask of an energetic idiot and quickly became the dead-last of my class, I would skip classes and play pranks, and when it came to physical classes I would mess up on purpose" he says sadly.

Naruto smiles "However whenever I was around Anko and Hinata I would be myself and it is only thanks to them that I am where I am today" he says.

Lindsay is just shocked by what Naruto has told her until she realizes something "Naruto you said that Anko and Hinata "were" your friends as in past tense what happened?" she asks fearing the answer.

Naruto sighs sadly "A few years ago there was another disaster but this one was caused by a single power hungry man and it resulted in the death of my entire village save myself" he says solemnly before Lindsay wraps him in a hug pulling his head into her chest.

Lindsay holds Naruto to her chest as tears trail down her cheeks as she comforts her fellow blonde "Naruto I am sorry for having you relive painful memories" she says while sobbing.

Naruto manages to wriggle out of Linday's impressive bust "It's okay Lindsay" he says with a smile "Now I want to offer you something" he says mysteriously.

Lindsay raises an eyebrow "What is it you want to offer?" she asks warily.

Naruto smiles and extends his arm "I want to offer you my friendship and be your friend" he says.

Lindsay's eyes widen hearing this shocked by what Naruto just offered her before she smiles and hugs him again with tears running down her cheeks "Of course I want to be your friend Naruto" she says happily.

Naruto smiles and returns the hug "You're welcome Lindsay however I ask that you be yourself when we aren't with the others, I want to get to know the real Lindsay" he says.

Lindsay smiles "Of course Naruto" she says happy that she can finally be herself even if it is only around one person.

Naruto smiles as he reales Lindsay from the hug "I know someone else who would like to be friends with you Lindsay" he says.

The blonde bombshell's eyes widen "Who Naruto?" she asks wondering who would be willing to be friends with her.

Naruto smiles "Gwen would love to be friends with you Lindsay" he says surprising the girl before she nods and the two of them head back to the group.

When the two return to the group Naruto walks over to Gwen "Hey Gwen what's happened since I stepped out?" he asks

Gwen smiles "Well Heather, Owen, Izzy, Leshawna, and Justin passed their challenges earning us 5 points which makes are total 6 since you were given a pass, Cody failed his and Chris just announced that Lindsay passed giving us 7 points" the Goth girl says explaining how their team had gone so far. Naruto nods hearing this as Gwen continues "Katie and Sadie just passed since they had the same challenge as Lindsay earning their team 2 points giving them 6 points since Duncan and DJ passed, however Tyler and Harold both failed leaving only Noah, Courtney and Bridgette left…actually just make that Courtney and Noah" she says noticing Bridgette run out of the forest screaming and Chris telling her she failed. Naruto chuckles as he remembered how Chris asked him to help with Harold's challenge.

***Flashback to right before the challenge***

Naruto was walking to Chris's trailer as he received a message that Chris wanted to see him. When he reaches the trailer he knocks on the door before Chris opens it and lets him in "So Chris what you need me for?" Naruto asks.

Chris smiles "I need your help with Harold's portion of today's challenge" he says.

Naruto nods "Okay but can I get a favor in return?" he asks.

Chris rubs his chin in thought "It depends on what the favor is" he says.

Naruto nods "It's nothing big or game breaking I just asks that if/when I am alone with Gwen or any other girl that I might end up with that we not be filmed" he says.

Chris thinks for a minute "Okay you have a deal Naruto and I really hope you do find more than just Gwen to love you after all you have been through" the host says knowing that with everything Naruto has gone through it's a miracle that he is still sane.

Naruto smiles "Thanks a lot Chris really means a lot and I am really lucky that Gwen shares the same thought and is okay with it" he says shocking the host.

Chris's eyes nearly pop out of his head "Wait you mean that you showed Gwen your past and she not only accepted it but also is fine with sharing you?" he asks in disbelief.

Naruto nods "Yeah it was last night right after I left the mess hall that I showed her my past and she decided that she is fine sharing me" the blonde says happily getting a nod from Chris "So here is my plan for how to handle Harold's challenge…" the blonde says before explaining his plan to Chris who by the end of it has a sadistic smirk on his face.

***Flashback end***

Naruto smiles as he remembers how he set up Harold's challenge and said challenge.

***Flashback to Harold's challenge***

Right after Chris told everyone to meet by the flagpole Naruto discreetly makes a shadow clone and has it dress in a stereotypical black ninja outfit and hide for when Harold's challenge starts.

***Boys Bathroom a little while later***

Harold had just finished going to the bathroom and was washing his hands when he heard a noise behind him "All right come out whoever you are" he says only for a barrage of Shuriken to whiz by his head and stick into the wall behind him.

Harold turns to see the shuriken lodged into the wall and pales before turning back towards the stalls where he sees a ninja in all black hanging from the ceiling. He pulls out his nunchucks and spins them around "All right feast your eyes on my mad skills" he says right before he hits himself in the nuts with his nunchuks making him collapse to the floor before he then hits his head with his nunchucks knocking himself out.

The ninja just sweat drops before going up in a cloud of smoke.

***End Flashback***

As Naruto finishes remembering his role in Harold's challenge he notices Chris looking at him and Gwen "Gwen it's time for your fun under the beach" he says causing Gwen to pale slightly before Naruto puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Chris leads the two teams to the beach where there is a glass coffin setup in a hole in the beach "All right Gwen hop in and get comfy cause you have to spend five minutes in there" he says causing her to pale "Oh and don't worry there is an hours worth of air in there" he says.

Gwen begrudgingly gets in the coffin as Chris hands her a walkie-talkie before he shuts the lid and buries her in the ground as the clock starts its count down. Chris smiles "Okay now that Gwen is in the ground the rest of you follow me because it's your turn to face your fear Courtney" he says before the campers all walk away except for Naruto.

Naruot sits next to the spot where Gwen is buried "How you doing in there Gwen?" he asks.

Gwen who had been panicking a little calms down hearing Naruto's voice "I'm doing better now that I hear your voice Naruto" she says with a small smile.

Naruto smiles "That's good to hear just stay calm and you will be out of there in no time, I am right here by your side." He says with a smile as he pats the sand above where she is buried. Naruto smiles "After the challenge is done I need to talk to you about something really important okay?" he says.

From within the coffin Gwen smiles "Okay Naruto just keep talking to me to keep me calm okay" she says.

Naruto smiles "Of course my Gothic Goddess" he says as the two wait for the clock to run down.

***With the group***

Chris leads the other campers to a high dive board over a pool of green jello "Okay Courtney here is your challenge a dive into a giant batch of snot green colored jello" he says with a grin.

Courtney pales before shaking her head "Absolutely not it's disgusting" she protests.

Chris sighs "But this would give your team the win if Gwen fails her challenge since Noah just completed his…oh yea Noah catch" he says before tossing the bookworm's book back to him which he catches and immediately begins reading.

Courtney is about to complain when the group hears a loud horn causing Chris to grin "Well looks like you lucked out Courtney since Gwen just completed her challenge which means the Screaming Gophers are the winners of today's challenge, Killer Bass get to voting and meet me at the campfire tonight cause one of you is taking a walk down the good old Dock of Shame" he says causing the Screaming Gophers to cheer while the Killer Bass groan in disappointment.

Chris then turns to look at Chef "Okay Chef clean up the jello we won't be needing it anymore" he says causing the Chef to grumble and turn to the pool of jello only to find it empty with Owen in it.

Owen is sitting in a now empty pool with remnants of green jello on his face before he burps loudly "Oops excuse me" he says sheepishly causing the group to just stand there in shock and disgust that he was able to eat an entire pool full of jello in only a few seconds.

***Back with Naruto and Gwen a few seconds earlier***

Naruto smiles as he sees the clock tick down "Almost there Gwen just 10 more seconds" he says through the walkie-talkie.

Gwen smiles "Okay Naruto but as soon as it runs out get me out of here" she says.

Naruto smiles "Of course Gwen now 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0" he counts down as the clock runs down and a horn sounds signaling that she completed the challenge. Naruto quickly digs her out of the beach and opens the coffin right before she flies out of it and wraps her arms around him and cries softly into his chest.

Naruto warps his arms around her and whispers soothing words into her ear until she calms down and pulls away from him with a smile before giving him a quick peck on the lips "Now what do we need to talk about" she asks before Naruto begins telling her about his talk with Lindsay.

***Later that night at the campfire ceremony***

The killer bass are gathered around the Campfire with Chris standing across from them next to Chef who is holding a tray of marshmallows "Killer Bass welcome to the campfire ceremony each of you have voted and after tallying the votes up one of you will be walking the dock of shame tonight never to return" he says with a smile.

Chris chuckles "Okay so those who are safe and get the fluffy deliciousness of safety are Eva, Beth, Duncan, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, and Bridgette" he says tossing each of those whose names he called a marshmallow.

Tyler and Courtney begin to get nervous as their names aren't called before Chris smiles "So it's down to Tyler and Courtney both of who let down the team. Tyler you failed to face your fear of chickens which is just sad. Courtney you also failed to complete your challenge however in the end it didn't really matter since Gwen overcame her fear giving her team the win and it is because of this that you are…SAFE!" he says tossing her a marshmallow.

Chris looks to Tyler and shrugs "Tyler bro looks like this is as far as you go sorry bud…not really" he says before snickering as Chef picks the clumsy jock up and throws him into the boat before it leaves. The remaining Killer Bass leave the campfire pit.

Chris turns to the camera and smiles "Well today was a lot of fun, some campers overcame their fear others…Chickened out" he says before chuckling as he hears Tyler scream from the boat followed by the sounds of a bunch of chickens crowing. Chris smiles "Well that's it for this week but stay tuned next week to find out what sort of sick twisted challenge I will put our lucky campers through next and who will be the next to walk the dock of shame on **Total Drama Island!**" he says.

***Near the Washrooms***

Naruto and Gwen were standing across from a nervous Lindsay until Gwen smiles "Would you like to be my friend Lindsay?" the Goth girl asks causing Lindsay's eyes to widen in shock.

Lindsay looks at Naruto who is smiling and nodding at her causing a few tears to run down her cheeks as she nods her head happily and hugs Gwen.

Naruto watches the two new friends and smiles as he thinks _"I am happy for you Lindsay and just know that Gwen and I will never stop being friends with you"_ he thinks before the smiling faces of Hinata, and Anko flash in his mind for a second before he is pulled into the hug by Lindsay.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 The Big Sleep

**Chapter 5**

** 4/9/2016*Sorry about the Re-Post something went wrong when I tried to upload it the first time and it only uploaded the Author Note and the last little bit of the chapter but I fixed it now***

**AN: Hello everyone I am back with another new chapter for Total Drama Maelstrom. I know it has been a while since I updated this story and I don't really have a reason for this except for I was busy and more focused on my other stories when I had free time.**

**Also I recently got a Netflix subscription and am now able to watch the Total Drama Series whenever I want. This means that I will likely be able to work on this story more often since I will have the source material at hand instead of having to try and do everything from memory.**

**Anyway time to answer a few reviews:**

**DragonPony022: Yeah Naruto thought about Anko and Hinata a lot this chapter but there were reasons behind it like when he told Lindsay about the was in a similar situation as her. Then seeing Lindsay and Gwen like that reminded him of Anko, and Hinata for a moment. I agree that Naruto needs to start focusing on the now and he will do so. However at the same time he just won't forget about his past and what happened since it was such a traumatic event and such a big part of him. **

**Now as for Leshawna joining the pairing I am not sure as I already have it planned out. However I may have her become a close friend to the group.**

**Snake1980: Thank you as for who the next girl to join the group will be you will just have to continuing reading to find out.**

**Now to everyone else who reviewed thank you for the positive feedback and with that said let's get this chapter started.**

**Current Teams:**

**Screaming Gophers: Naruto, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Izzy, and Noah.**

**Killer Bass: Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Beth, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Duncan, Harold and Eva**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Tyler**

**Finally in regards to the Harem I have made a slight change. I will be having Bridgette join it in Season 3 after she and Geoff break up. I had originally planned on her joining sometime during Season 1 but ended up switching it around since it would give me more time to deepen the relationship between Naruto and the girls that will join in season 1.**

***Dock of Shame***

Chris turns to the camera with a smile on his face "Welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Island. Last week the campers were forced to face their biggest fears. Some of the campers faced their fears while others chickened out but ultimately the Screaming Gophers won the challenge. In a dramatic campfire ceremony the Killer Bass voted Tyler off for his failure in facing his fear of chickens" Chris says chuckling at the end.

Chris walks to the end of the dock before looking back at the camera "What sadistic challenge will the campers face next? Who will be the next to walk the dock of shame? Find out the answer to all these questions in this week's drama filled episode of **Total…Drama…Island!**" he says as the camera zooms out.

***Theme song and Intro***

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the boy's cabin watching the sunrise as he thought about the last couple of days. After the **Phobia Factor **challenge he and Gwen had spent most of their time hanging out with Lindsay.

As Naruto continues to watch the sun rise he is broken out of his thoughts by a loud **"ERRRRRRRRR"** sound and looks down to see Chris blowing an air horn into his megaphone. Naruto sighs as the peace and quiet of the morning is ruined. He also chuckles when he hears the sound of someone falling out of their bed in the girl's cabin.

In the girls cabin Leshawna had just fallen from her bunk after being woken up by the noise. She sits up and rubs her head "It's seven in the morning!" she yells before leaning out the open window and glaring at Chris "Do I look like a farmer to you?!" she screams at Chris.

***Short Time skip***

A little while later the campers were beginning to gather in front of their cabins. Naruto spots Gwen walking over and smiles before giving her a kick peck on the lips when she reaches him "Morning Gwen you sleep well last night?" he asks her.

"Pretty good but I would have slept better if I had my foxy pillow to rest on" Gwen says with a sly smile.

"Well I guess we will have to fix that tonight then" Naruto says getting a small blush from his Goth girlfriend. The two then spot Lindsay walking towards them and smile "Good morning Lindsay" Naruto says with a smile as Gwen also waves at the girl.

"Good morning Nate, good morning Gwen" Lindsay says happily while still acting the part of an air head. Despite Naruto and Gwen becoming friends with her she still didn't feel comfortable enough around the rest of the contestants to reveal her true self. Both Naruto and Gwen understood this and supported her decision.

Lindsay had also came up with the idea to continue playing the part of an air head so the other campers would underestimate her increasing her chances of possibly winning the $100,000. Naruto supported this plan since the three of them had decided to split the money three-ways in the event that one of them won. He personally didn't care about the prize money since due to the success of his books he had more than enough money, hell he made nearly half a million dollars alone when he released "The Fox and the Moon-Eyed Princess" and was still receiving checks for it.

Lindsay walks over to Naruto and Gwen and stands by them as the group waits for the rest of the campers to arrive.

Naruto looks around and spots Eva listening to her MP3 player while Cody tries to touch it. This resulted in Eva noticing him right as he was about to touch it and snapping her jaws at him while giving him a shark-toothed scowl/growl. Seeing this causes Naruto to shake his head in amusement since he could tell Eva was protective of her things…especially her MP3.

"Morning camper's hope you slept well" Chris says after the rest of the campers arrive not really caring if they were still tired or not…well except for Naruto. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he liked the blonde former shinobi and even respected him highly after everything he went through.

"Hi Chris you look really buff in those shorts" Heather compliments while several campers stifle a chuckle since the shorts did NOT compliment his calves.

"I know, Now I hope you are all ready for your next challenge since it begins in exactly 1 minute" Chris says while doing a little jog and looking at his watch, seeing their shocked faces except for Naruto who looks eager.

"But what about breakfast?! That's not enough time to eat" Owen states sheepishly raising his arms a little.

"Oh you will all get breakfast…after completing a 20km run around the lake and back to the main lodge" Chris says before chuckling sadistically.

"Oh so your funny now?! Let me show you what I think is funny!" Eva yells before she feels someone holding her back and turns to see Naruto.

"C'mon Eva calm down, besides judging from how toned your body is a 20km run will be a piece of cake for you" Naruto says with a smile.

Eva wasn't used to compliments about her figure since most guys saw her as a brute. She felt herself calm down and nodded to him in thanks as he went back over to stand by Gwen. If Eva had to be honest with herself she wasn't really sure what to think about Naruto. She could clearly see that he worked out judging from his toned body something which she respected and even admired a little. However at the same time he was a complete mystery and all she was able to tell is that he is an author and has been through something extremely traumatizing in his past.

"Okay everyone the run starts now!" Chris says before firing a starter pistol into the air and the campers start their run. However after the campers left a seagull falls to the ground dead with a bullet hole in its chest. Chris looks at the seagull in shock "Well shit that is bound to cause a bunch of angry letters" he says not even sure how the hell a starting gun could kill something since it fires blanks.

Trent who was jogging a little behind Gwen sees her alone and decides to seize the chance to talk to her and possibly woo her away from that idiot Naruto. He jogs up to beside her and smiles at her "Hey Gwen if you want I could carry you on my back" he says trying to flirt with her with a cheesy smile on his face.

"No thanks Trent" Gwen says in a slight creeped out tone while cringing. She was getting kind of tired of Trent and his attempts to flirt with her. The last couple of days he had tried flirting with her multiple times despite knowing that she was going out with Naruto and it was getting really creepy. What made it even worse was that he would always try to flirt with her when Naruto wasn't around.

Trent was about to say something when he spots Naruto catching up to the two of them and decides to run ahead.

Naruto jogs up to beside Gwen and can tell something is wrong "What's wrong Gwen?" he asks.

"Trent tried flirting with me again despite knowing that you and I are already going out" Gwen says with a slight scowl.

Naruto's eyes narrow hearing this "You want me to talk to him?" he asks not liking the fact that Trent is still flirting with Gwen.

"Not yet however if he continues much longer then you can _talk _with him" Gwen says before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Hime see you when you get done" Naruto says giving her a quick kiss on the lips before running ahead.

***2 Hours later***

Gwen was still walking leisurely and had a small group of likeminded campers near her when Harold asks "How much longer?"

Gwen looked at the nerd and replied "Don't walk next to me" in a bored tone before speeding up her walking a little.

"Come on Gwen move those beautiful legs of yours!" she hears someone yell and is about to snap at them until she sees Naruto jogging up behind her.

"What are you doing here Naruto? You should have already finished by now" She asks in confusion.

"I already finished my run a while ago but decided to do another lap to keep you company. How about we race to the end?" Naruto says explaining his reason for being there.

"Oh and why should we race to the end?" Gwen asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it would be fun, and if you beat me to the finish line I will…"Naruto says before whispering something into her ear that causes the Goth teens whole face to turn red and small trail of blood to leak from her nostril.

"Oh you are so on!" Gwen yells before running as fast as she could with Naruto right by her side.

As the two got closer to the lodge Naruto began to pull ahead and looked back over his shoulder to see how close Gwen was. However in doing this he didn't see Lindsay walk into his path which resulted in the two colliding and falling to the ground. However the fall caused both blondes to end up kissing and when they landed on the ground Naruto unknowingly had his right hand on Lindsay's chest.

After a moment the two realized the embarrassing position they were in and Naruto shot to his feet with a blush on his face "I am really sorry Lindsay I wasn't looking where I was going!" he yells in apology for not only knocking the girl down but also kissing her and feeling up her chest.

Lindsay quickly gets to her feet and dusts herself off with a slight blush on her cheeks "It's okay Naruto it was an accident" she says quickly before spotting Gwen running up to them and excuses herself. As Lindsay runs off she thinks _"Oh no we kissed right in front of Gwen even if was by accident. I really hope that she isn't mad at me for kissing Naruto…It did feel really good kissing him though and that was my first kiss" _she thinks to herself dreamily before touching her lips.

Gwen had seen the two blondes collide and rushed over to them worried they may have been injured. While she was shocked by the way they landed she wasn't mad since it was clearly an accident. She spots Lindsay running on off with a slight blush and dazed look in her eyes as she touches her lips. Seeing this Gwen begins to think _"I wonder if Lindsay may be starting to like Naruto as more than a friend. If that is the case then I will have to talk with her about her joining the relationship"_.

Naruto turns to see Gwen standing behind him and pales "Gwen-hime it was an accident" he says hoping she didn't think he was cheating on her.

"Oh I know that my Foxy Ninja I saw the whole thing" she says with a smile before running past him with a smile on her face and into the lodge where the rest of the campers were.

Naruto stands there for a moment before sighing in relief that Gwen did misinterpret the situation. However he suddenly realizes that she just used the situation to win their race causing him to smirk "Oh you sneaky minx" he says before running into the lodge.

A few hours while after Naruto enters the mess hall the doors fly open revealing Owen carrying an unconscious Noah over his shoulder "CLEAR A TABLE STAT!" Owen yells before throwing Noah on to the table and preparing to perform CPR on the teen.

"DON"T YOU DARE!" Noah yells waking up just in time to see Owen's face inches from his own.

"Nice of you guys to finally join us" he says spotting the last few campers which consisted of Harold, Beth, along with the aforementioned Owen and Noah finally arrive.

"Wait so the Gophers won?" Harold asks since he was the last person to enter the lodge.

"Oh that wasn't the challenge" Chris says with the same annoying smirk that the campers have become accustomed to "**WHO'S HUNGRY?!"** he yells before pulling a sheet down revealing a huge buffet of delicious looking food including multiple Turkey's, mashed potatoes, gravy, various casseroles, various other delicious looking dished, and finally many bowls of Ramen.

**(Confession-Cam)**

"After nearly 2 weeks of brown slop I nearly cried when I saw that buffet" Gwen says her voice full of emotion.

***Static***

"And then I saw the buffet table it was just so…_heavenly looking_!" Owen says wiping a few tears before listing some of the various dishes before he begins sobbing again "Can you give me a minute" he says with a sob.

**(Confession-cam End)**

It was basically a massacre and the food stood no chance of survival in the face of the starving campers. Many of the campers stood or sat with bloated bellies full to the brim with food. However off to the side one person was still eating at an unbelievable pace.

"How can he still be eating?" Geoff asks in shock as the group watches Naruto finish another bowl of ramen and add it to the top of one of the multiple stacks surrounding him.

"25…56…78…94…114…124!" Cody says counting the bowls stacked up around the blonde just as he finishes his last bowl.

"Ah now that was some really good ramen!" Naruto says patting his stomach and adding the now empty bowl to one of the stacks making it a total of 125 bowls of ramen that he had consumed.

"Dude how did you eat 125 bowls of ramen in a single sitting!" Duncan yells in disbelief.

"I really like ramen and haven't had any REALLY good ramen in a LONG time. By the way Chef excellent job it was delicious!" Naruto explains before thanking Chef for the meal.

Chef who had just came to get the last of the empty bowls nods his head in respect before heading back into the kitchen.

"Okay kiddies time for part two of your challenge!" Chris says enjoying the looks of misery and displeasure on their faces.

"I thought eating WAS the second part of the challenge" Owen whines with a stuffed face not pleased at all with the new revelation.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen says to Chris with a pleading look on her face.

"Weird Goth girl is right." Heather says while rubbing her bloated belly.

"Yeah Gwen is right haven't we been through enough?" Naruto agrees looking the same as he was before eating despite eating enough ramen to feed a small highschool.

"Hmm let me think about that…NOPE! Now it's time for The Awake-a-thon!" Chris says with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asks not sure about what Chris is talking about.

"The Awake-a-thon: A contest to see you will be the last camper awake and win invincibility for their team" Chris replied explaining what the Awake-a-thon will entail.

"So basically the 20k run and the turkey eating frenzy were part of your sadistic evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake? Gwen asks the host that the group is beginning to think might in fact be pure evil.

"That's right Gwen" Chris replies through his mega phone.

"I have to hand it to him that's pretty good" Naruto says impressed by Chris's plan to make it harder for them to stay awake was not only pretty good but also pretty sadistic.

"All right enough chatter Move Move Move!" Chris says shooing them out of the Main Lodge.

"So how long do you think it will be before everyone is out cold?" Naruto asks as he walks up to Gwen on their way out.

"Probably around 2 hours at most…maybe less" Gwen answers after seeing the state Owen was in.

***Campfire Pit/Awake-a-thon***

"We are 12 hours in and all the campers are still wide awake" Chris says as if he was narrating a wildlife documentary.

"Woo-Hoo Stay awake 12 hours I can do that in my sleep!" Owen says enthusiastically right before he collapses to the ground fast asleep.

**(Confession Cam)**

"The Awake-a-thon is definitely the most brutal thing I have ever done in my life" Gwen says with a groan as she begins to feel a headache forming.

***Static***

"I don't mean to brag but I have this challenge in the bag since I have stayed up for nearly a whole WEEK straight once" Naruto says with a smirk not looking even remotely tired.

**(Confession Cam End)**

"This is the most boring thing I have ever done in my life" Gwen says sounding bored obviously.

"Well it could be worse" Naruto says with a chuckle as he rubs Gwen's back while secretly using his chakra to get rid of some of her exhaustion.

"Oh yeah how could it be worse?" Gwen asks while she begins feeling like some of her exhaustion it being sucked away.

"Well I could be stuck here with you to talk to and spend time with" Naruto says before giving her cheek a kiss causing her to blush slightly. Trent seeing this grinds his teeth while seething in rage and jealousy as he promises himself to get Naruto voted off as soon as possible.

**(Confession Cam)**

"So my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. The only question is "Who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"" Heather says while looking at the camera

**(Confession Cam End)**

"What are you doing?" Gwen asks Lindsay who was doing a handstand. However in her head she thought _"Looks like Lindsay is trying to get the attention of those who would want to form an alliance and manipulate people in said alliance" _as a small smirk comes to her face.

"I am trying to get the blood to rush to my head so I can stay awake…I think it's working" Lindsay says while thinking _"Looks like Gwen has already figured out my plan"_ when she sees the tiny smirk on Gwen's face.

"Can I try?" Beth asks eagerly.

"Sure" Lindsay says while still trying to balance herself on her head.

"Perfect" Heather says seeing this while thinking she has found the two people for her alliance even though one of them is on the other team it could still work. Heather smiles at the two "Lindsay, Beth could I talk to the two of you?" she asks sounding sincere.

"Sure" Lindsay says still trying to balance herself while thinking _"Hook Line Sinker"._

Heather leads the two girls a little ways away from the rest of the campers before looking at Lindsay and Beth and putting on a kind smile "I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three, and I chose the two of you" she says.

"Really" Lindsay asks while thinking "_I don't believe you one bit but I will play along for now. Besides I already have plans with Naruto and Gwen."_

"You should know that this is a very big deal and I am placing my trust in you and trust is a two-way street. So you will do everything I say" Heather asks them.

"Sure! Were going to the final three" Lindsay says before her and Beth squeal in excitement causing Heather to cringe.

**(Confession Cam)**

Oh My Gosh Heather is taking me to the final three! I am going to the final three. I wonder what will happen then" Beth says excitedly.

**(Confession Cam End)**

"Speaking of alliances you know who I think is really cute?" Lindsay says playing along while descretely looking at Naruto.

"Oh no no you can't date him" Heather declares thinking that Lindsay was talking about Geoff since he was sitting right a little ways behind Naruto which was the direction Lindsay was looking in.

"Huh why not?" Lindsay asks feigning ignorance.

"Because he is on the other team and you can't inter team date it is against the alliance rules" Heather says.

"There are rules?" Beth asked curiously.

"Remember what I said about trust? You can always leave but if you do I can't protect you from being eliminated" Heather says trying to manipulate the two girls.

"No I want to be a part of the alliance!" Lindsay says pretending to act as if she really wants to be in the alliance while she thinks _"For now"_ with a mental smirk.

"Good then its settled" Heather says with smug smirk.

**(Confession cam)**

"Heather thinks she is the one in control but she has no idea that Naruto, Gwen, and I while having become friends have also formed a secret alliance" Lindsay says with a smile. Her smile begins to fade though "Although I think I might be falling for Naruto. He is really nice and caring and was even able to see through my mask. But he is with Gwen and I can't just come between them especially not after everything they had done for me and because they are my first REAL friends in years" Lindsay says sadly.

**(Confession Cam End)**

***Back at the Campfire Pit***

Heather, Lindsay, and Beth rejoin the rest of the group at the campfire pit. Lindsay looks over to where Naruto is doing some one-handed handstand pushups.

Naruto finishes his set and hops onto his feet before wiping his forehead of sweat. He then takes off his shirt to cool off which in turn shows off his glistening chiseled chest which more than a few of the female campers blush seeing it. Naruto looks around and sees Lindsay standing by Beth causing him to smile before waving at her.

Lindsay who was already blushing slightly after seeing Naruto's chest blushes even more and waves back shyly.

"I am going to the bathroom" Eva says before getting up and pocketing her MP 3 however she didn't know it fell out. Heather seeing this stealthily picks it up while pretending to stretch.

***Time skip to 24 hours into the Awake-a-thon***

There were currently 8 Gophers and 9 Killer Bass still awake.

"Congratulations campers we are 24 hours into the Awake-a-thon, we are going to take it up a notch with some fairy tales" Chris says enjoying the displeasure of everyone minus those who were asleep.

"Oh you have to be joking" Gwen says not liking the sound of listening to FAIRY TALES of all things.

"Once upon a time in a boring kingdom there were many boring and sleepy children who did very boring things" Chris begins to read. Many of the campers were beginning to get sleepy however none of them fell asleep. However that changed when Chef jumped out wearing out pink tutu while dancing to The Nutcracker and sprinkling dust on people which left 8 for the Gophers and 8 for the Killer Bass still awake.

"Oh that is just wrong" Naruto says with a pale face after seeing Chef dancing around in his pink tutu which DID NOT look good on his body type.

***Time skip to 40 hours into the Awake-a-thon***

"We are now 40 hours into the challenge and there is still 5 Gophers and 6 Killer Bass still awake" Chris says providing commentary.

Naruto looks over to Eva and sees her doing some stretches "Hey Eva want to have a spar?" he asks surprising the bodybuilder**.**

"Sure why not" Eva says before getting up and walking over to Naruto and the two begin to spar.

Eva throws a punch at Naruto's face which he deflects to his right before throwing a punch at her shoulder. Eva skids back a few inches from the impact of the punch before lunging with a strike aimed at Naruto's chest only to pull a feint and attempt to sweep his right leg. Naruto seeing the sweep coming jumps over Eva's leg and flips over her before landing a hit on her back causing her to stumble forward a little bit.

Eva turns around to face Naruto and lunges at him with a flurry of punches that continues to deflect causing her to get frustrated. The two continue to spar for several more minutes with Eva getting more frustrated at not being able to land a hit on Naruto. Naruto decides to end the spar by grabbing Eva's extended arm after she throws a punch and flipping her over his shoulder where she then slams into the ground.

Naruto turns to the downed bodybuilder and offers her his hand "That was a good spar Eva, I haven't had a good workout like that in a long time" he compliments helping the girl up.

"Agreed but why wasn't I able to hit you even once?" Eva asks still a little frustrated that she wasn't able to hit him.

"I have been training in martial arts since I was around 5 years old and am probably around the level of a master. However you are very good and if you want I could train you some time?" Naruto says with a smile as he offers to help the bodybuilder.

"Sounds good to me" Eva says with a small smile happy about having someone strong to train with.

Gwen was watching the spar between Naruto and Eva when she notices Trent walk up and sit next to her causing her to sigh.

"Hey Gwen want to play 20 questions to pass the time?" Trent asks trying to get to know the Goth girl better in order to steal her away from Naruto.

"Fine" Gwen says forcing a small smile as she was really getting tired of Trent's attempts to get her to break up with Naruto.

"Okay favorite color?" Trent asks.

"Midnight Blue" Gwen answers before cringing as Trent mentions he had a hunch it was that.

**( AN:*I can't remember the whole conversation between the two so I will just skip to the last two questions*)**

"Okay Favorite Song" Trent questions.

"Drown by Bring Me the Horizon" Gwen answers tiredly not knowing that Naruto heard her and made a mental note to play it for her sometime.

"What's yours?" Gwen asks not really caring as she just wished Trent would her up and leave her alone.

"She will be loved by Maroon 5" Trent says cockily thinking that this will score him some points with her since it is a love song.

Gwen yawned hearing this as she was getting tired from having to put up with Trent. Trent however thought she was just getting tire and decided to play the 'White Knight' "Don't fall asleep on me, quick favorite movie moment" he says.

"The end of that road trip movie where the guy ends up with the three girls" She says hoping he will think it was weird and leave her alone…it didn't.

"I knew you liked that one" Trent says with a chuckle and is about to ask her another question only to freeze when Owen sleep walks past them…completely naked.

**(Confession Cam)**

"Have I mentioned that I ate the whole thing of baked beans and maple syrup? Funny thing about baked beans they make me sleep walk" Owen says with a chuckle while looking sheepish.

**(Confession Cam End)**

"They even sleep together" Trent says while looking at the sleeping forms of Katie and Sadie. However Gwen thought he was talking about the characters from the movie she liked.

"So what if they sleep together? They all loved each other and as long as everyone was okay with it I don't see anything wrong with it. That way nobody suffers a broken heart from not being chosen" Gwen says with a glare. She really didn't like how Trent was acting since she knew about Naruto's past and his past relationships.

Gwen decides she has had enough of Trent and gets up before walking away leaving him completely confused by her actions.

***Time skip to 72 hours into the challenge***

By this point almost everyone had fallen asleep with only Naruto, Gwen, and Heather awake for the Gophers, and only Duncan and Eva awake for the Bass. However this was soon going to change since Chris was getting annoyed that a bunch of campers were still awake.

"Dude it worked" Duncan says as he notices Harold pissing his pants due to having his hand placed in a bowl of warm water. Seeing this causes Duncan to laugh waking Harold up who notices his soiled pants and runs off while glaring at Duncan. Hearing the commotion the rest of the campers started to wake up except for those who were still awake.

"Alright you five stay here while the rest of you go hit the showers you seriously stink" Chris says to the group as everyone minus Naruto, Gwen, Heather, Duncan and Eva head to the washrooms. Chris looks at the five remaining campers and sighs "I really didn't want it to come to this; I told Chef that I didn't want to have to do this but dam you campers are tough. So I came up with the most boring, sleep inducing, mind numbing thing I could find" he says before pulling out a VERY thick book.

"Bring it on I am not tired at all!" Naruto yells causing everyone to look at him in shock because just like he said he doesn't look tired at all.

"The History of Canada a popup book Chapter One: The Beaver" Chris says beginning to read and for two agonizingly long hours he reads about the history of Canada resulting in Heather and Eva falling asleep leaving just Naruto and Gwen for the Gophers and Duncan for the Bass.

"Okay campers time for a bathroom break any takers?" Chris asks.

"I've held it this long I can hold it all day" Duncan says confidently though he really couldn't hold it much longer.

"Yeah but can you hold it for _TEN _more chapters?" Gwen asks smirking while starting to feel really tired again. Duncan pales hearing this and gets up to go to the bathroom.

"You have five minutes and I hope you don't mind a little company" Chris says with a wink.

"Fine but they better stay out of the stall!" Duncan yells as he continues on his way to the bathroom.

**(Stalls)**

"Duncan dude! You there man?" An intern asks before opening the stall door to reveal Duncan asleep on the toilet with his pants around his ankles.

**(Back at the Fire Pit)**

"Well looks like Duncan took a dive on the can which means that Naruto and Gwen score a win for the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announces after being handed a piece of paper from and intern.

After Chris announced them as the winners Gwen passes out only for Naruto to catch her with a smile on his face "Sleep tight Hime you deserve it" he says with a smile before kissing her forehead as he carried her off to her cabin. As he carried her Gwen snuggled into his embrace with her head resting against his chest listening to his heartbeat as she drifted off to sleep.

***A few hours later outside the Cabins***

A scream of rage can be heard coming from the girls cabin before a suitcase goes flying out the cabin door "WHERE IS MY MP3? I NEED MY MUSIC! I BET ONE OF YOU TOOK IT!" Eva yells before storming out of the girl's cabin and glaring at the group.

"Eva just calm down I will help you look for it" Naruto says trying to calm the girl down before she does something that could get her in trouble.

Eva glares at Naruto for a moment before taking a deep breath to calm herself "Okay Naruto and thank you" she says.

"Hey guys, wow this place looks like a tornado hit it" Heather says smugly as she walks up to the group.

"Yeah it looks like someone may have swiped Eva's MP3" Courtney says while pointing towards the cabin.

"Oh you mean this thing? I found it over by the campfire pit, I was wondering who it belonged to." Heather says showing she has Eva's MP3 player in her hand. Naruto narrows his eyes seeing this as it seemed to convenient that Heather just happened to stumble across Eva's MP3 player AFTER the body builder goes on a rampage.

"Oh you found it! Thank you Thank You Thank You!" Eva yells as she runs over to Heather and takes her MP3 player.

"Sure no problem" Heather says before walking off with a smirk on her face unknown to the other campers.

**(Confession Cam)**

"Turn a team against one of their own players, one of the oldest and easiest tricks in the book" Heather says with a smug smirk.

**(Confession Cam End)**

"Sorry for the misunderstanding everyone, guess no one stole it after all and I over reacted sorry about that" Eva says sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck before walking off leaving her teammates to their thoughts.

**(Later that night at the Campfire)**

"Well Killer Bass you have cast your votes. There are 9 marshmallows representing safety here and 10 of you. When I call you name come and claim your marshmallow. The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must leave on the Boat of Losers never to return…ever." Chris says to the Killer Bass who are once again sitting at the campfire pit after losing another challenge.

"The marshmallows go to Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, and Duncan" Chris says as each of the campers whose names he called come up and claim their marshmallows leaving Harold and Eva as the only two whose names weren't called. Chris looks at the two remaining campers without marshmallows "The final marshmallow goes to….Harold! Sorry Eva but it is the dock of shame for you" he says as Harold comes up and gets the last marshmallow.

"Nice really Nice who the hell needs this stupid TV show anyway" Eva snarls before kicking Chris in the shin as she walks past him.

"Good bye Eva" Courtney says sounding kind of snotty before she has to duck as Eva threw her stick at her.

***Few minutes later on the dock of shame***

Eva was loading her luggage on the boat of losers when she heres someone walking up behind her and turns to see Naruto standing there.

"Hey Eva sorry to hear you got voted off" Naruto says sincerely before holding out a piece of paper to her "Here is my phone number and Email address. After the show is over give me a call or something my offer to train you is still open" he says with a smile.

"Sure thing and give them hell Naruto" Eva says with a small smile before she boards the boat of losers and it leaves.

Naruto stands there watching the boat leave with a small smile on his face. He had made a new friend and possibly had someone to train with. Naruto then walks back towards the cabins before walking over to his hammock he had set up and lying down before going to sleep.

***Dock of Shame***

"Well that was a drama filled couple of days. Will Trent finally get the hint that Gwen isn't into him or will Naruto have to spell it out to him possibly painfully…I hope it's the latter. What kind of sadistic challenge will I come up with next? Who will be the next to walk the dock of shame? Find out next time on **Total…Drama…Island!**" Chris says looking at the camera before it zooms out to show the whole island.

**End Chapter 5 **


	6. Chapter 6 Dodgebrawl!

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Hello once again everyone. I am happy to present another chapter for Total Drama Maelstrom. Now as for those of you still waiting for the next chapter of my other stories fear not as they will be updated soon hopefully. This includes the next chapter for "Maelstrom in DC", "Return of the Maelstrom", "A Peek into the Naruto-verse" and hopefully the next chapter for "Republic's Last Hope".**

**I would also like to announce that I recently published a new story which is called "Maelstrom Sunset Overdrive". It is the FIRST Naruto x Sunset Overdrive crossover ever and I would really appreciate it if you gave it a look.**

**Anyway not really much to answer for reviews since they were mostly compliments on the last chapter but will answer a few anyway.**

**Story Artist *Guest Review*: I will not confirm nor deny the possibility of Jasmine being in the harem at this time so you will have to wait and see. In regards to the other person I think you meant Scarlett instead of Crimson but either way she will not be paired with Naruto as I plan to pair her with Cameron aka Bubble Boy.**

**Wookieman: I have already answered your question via PM and ask that you keep that info to yourself.**

**Anyway that's all for reviews and to everyone else you reviewed with compliments I thank you for the positive feedback.**

**A quick side note I have been thinking about the whole Talent Show challenge and am considering having Naruto sing probably a song by "My Chemical Romance" "Rev Theory", "Rise Against", or maybe "Green Day" if someone would be kind enough to check if those bands are in the Public Domain whatever that is it would mean a lot. This way I wouldn't have to worry about this story being deleted due to breaking the rules and guidelines of this site. **

**I would give you a shout out in the author note and even let you decide a pairing choice for one of the characters or a possible addition to the harem. However offer is only open to the first person to research it and get back to me.**

**Also I recently started watching "The 100" and REALLY like it. I will likely publish a Naruto x The 100 crossover story at some point in the near future.**

**Current Teams:**

**Screaming Gophers: Naruto, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Izzy, and Noah.**

**Killer Bass: Geoff Bridgette, DJ, Beth, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Duncan, and Harold.**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Tyler, Eva**

***Dock of Shame***

Chris was standing on the dock of shame looking at the camera "Last time on **Total Drama Island** the teams were forced to run a brutal 20k marathon and when they finished their reward was an all you can eat buffet of epic proportions. However this was all a setup for my most brilliant change yet the Awake-a-Thon in which the campers were had to stay awake for as long as possible. Finally after over 3 whole days the challenged ended in victory once again for the Screaming Gophers after Duncan to a dive on the can making Naruto and Gwen the winners for their team" the host says waling to end of the dock.

Chris smiles at the camera "It was also during this time that the shows first alliance was made by Heather convincing Beth and Lindsay to join forces with her. However I have to wonder how well she thought this through since Beth isn't even on her team. In the end the Killer Bass ended up voting Eva off due to her anger issues as a result of her MP3 player going missing only for Heather to "magically" find it after Eva's fit…yeah pretty obvious she set the whole thing up well played Heather" he says.

The host then begins walking back to in front of the camp sign "What challenge will the campers face this week? Who will take the humiliating walk down the dock of shame? Will Gwen be able to stay awake after last week's challenge? Find out now on **Total…Drama…Island!"** Chris yells.

***Intro and Theme Song***

**(Main Lodge)**

It was the morning after the Awake-a-Thon challenge and the campers still looked pretty tired as a few of them were still trying to sleep of their tiredness. The Killer Bass in particular looked extremely tired for some reason. Chris walks into the lodge with and chuckles seeing the state of the campers "Duncan you look like shit man!" he says excitedly and energized.

"Piss off McClain!" Duncan snarls out tiredly before slamming his head back onto the table to try and get some more sleep.

"It's Harold's fault with his snoring all night LONG!" a tired and irritated Courtney replies explaining the reason behind the Bass's state of exhaustion.

Chris deadpans hearing this before he bursts out into laughter "Oh that is wicked four whole nights without any sleep, how much are you hurting dude?" he asks in between laughter referring to Duncan.

"You want to find out?!" Duncan snaps back at the host who is still chuckling.

"No no it's all good" Chris says with a chuckle and his hands behind his back.

After the little exchange between the host and punk ended there was a slam causing everyone to look over to the door where Harold was standing. However what caught everyone's attention was the crudely drawn marker mustache on his upper lip. Harold begins to strut his way into the lodge while in his mind everyone looks at him in awe. However in reality everyone was trying to hold in their laughter and snickering at seeing him.

Harold sits down at the Killer Bass's table and looks at everyone staring at him "What?" he asks.

Naruto who had been snickering quietly notices Geoff inform Harold of his "Facial Feature" hears the door slam open revealing Gwen who is still visibly tired if the dark rings under her eyes are any indication. He gets up and walks to her side before kissing her forehead lovingly "How are you feeling Gwen?" he asks.

Gwen yawns before a small smile graces her beautiful face "Tired so very very tired" she mumbles before leaning into the comforting chest of her boyfriend.

Naruto hearing this wraps his arm around her and helps her over to their table where he then begins rubbing her back and using some of his chakra to energize her. Gwen snuggles deeper into Naruto's chest as she feels the soothing effect of Naruto's chakra.

Chris seeing that everyone has arrived claps his hands getting their attention "Okay everyone listen up! Your next challenge begins in 10 minutes and be prepared to bring it!" he says before walking out of the lodge with the campers getting up and reluctantly following him.

**(Dodge ball Court)**

Everyone had gathered at the dodge ball court and Chris was about to address the campers on what their challenge was only to be interrupted by Duncan collapsing on the bench and threatening his team with death if they woke him up.

Courtney turns to glare at Harold before walking over and poking him roughly in the chest "This is your entire fault you know? You and your stupid snoring!"

Harold glares before getting in Courtney's face "It is a medical condition gosh!" he snaps back before being roughly pulled back by the collar by DJ surprisingly.

However before another argument can start Chef who is dressed up as a referee blows his whistle hard gathering everyone's attention.

Chris smiles seeing this "Thank you Chef now that I have your attention today's challenge is a good old fashioned game of Dodge Ball. Now the first rule of Dodge Ball is…" he begins

"Do not talk about dodge ball?" Noah says with a lazy smirk.

"If you can dodge a wrench you can dodge a ball?" Naruto says causing everyone to look at him with a deadpan expression "What it's true you know just like the saying "If you can dodge a Kunai you can dodge a wrench"" he says before shuddering involuntarily at the memories of Anko helping him with his agility training. He loved Anko dearly but if there was one thing he would have changed about her it would have been her tendency to classify agility training as him running for his life as she hurled kunai and shuriken at him in random intervals.

After a few moments of awkward silence Chris clears his throat "Well moving on, if you get hit with the ball…" he says right before throwing the ball in his hand with all his strength. There is a moment of silence as everyone turns their heads to see that the ball nails Noah in the family jewels causing him to let out a high pitched scream and fall to his knees while cupping his poor balls. Chris smirks a little sadistically seeing this "You are out" he says.

"It's…Official…I…HATE…YOU!" Noah wheezes out in pain as Geoff picks up the ball and tosses it back to Chris who catches it.

Chris tosses the ball back and forth in his hands "If you catch the ball the thrower is out and the catcher gets to bring in one member from their team. If you are holding a ball you can use it to deflect and incoming ball, however if you drop your ball then you are out" he says finishing up his explanation of the rules.

Lindsay deciding to play up her deception as an "air head" then asks "So what am I suppose to do when a ball comes at me?" she asks innocently right before a ball comes sailing at her face and would have hit her had it not been caught at the last second by Naruto. Lindsay smiles in thanks with a slight blush on her cheeks at Naruto as he smiles back.

"Aw come on Naruto it was supposed to hit her" Chris whines while inwardly chuckling when he sees the expression on Lindsay's face and the look in her eyes. Chris lets a tiny smirk adorn his face as he thinks _"Well looks like Naruto and Gwen will soon have someone join their relationship if the look in Lindsay's eyes is anything to go by"_ he thinks happy for the blonde former shinobi…and all the drama and ratings it will bring in.

Naruto chuckles as he spins the ball on one of his fingers "Not on my watch Chris" he says with a smirk.

"Okay whatever you one minute to get prepared" Chris says before walking over to stand by Chef as the two teams begin talking amongst themselves to determine who would be up first.

After a moment the teams decide who will be up first and those who are chosen walk out onto the court. The Screaming Gophers decide to have Naruto, Heather, Lindsay, Owen, and Cody up first. On the other side of the court the Killer Bass decided to have DJ, Harold, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie up first.

As the two teams stared at each other you could feel the tension in the air right up until Heather decided to taunt the Bass "C'mon fishies otherwise winning three in a row won't be as satisfying" she taunts with a smug smirk.

Harold narrows his eyes hearing this "You're going down we are going to bring the dinner to the dinner table and then were going to eat it!" he taunts back causing many to either face palm or sweatdrop at how stupid his comeback was.

"Both teams ready? Best of five games wins, now let's dooodge some balls!" Chris says a little sadistically since he was looking forward to the carnage that was about to take place.

Cody was the first to start throwing and almost ended up hitting Harold and DJ who were barely able to dodge his throw.

Harold decided to try and add a little power to his throw by spinning around only to nail Sadie his own teammate in the face when he let go of the ball.

Chris seeing this winces a little "Ooh that is going to leave a mark!" he says as Sadie rubs her cheek while glaring slightly at Harold.

Coutrney seeing this just sighs "Way to go moron now how about you try and hit someone on the other TEAM!" she yells annoyed by the dorks attempts to act cool.

Harold grumbles hearing this before puffing out his chest "That was only a warm up now it's time to unleash my wicked skills" he says arrogantly while grabbing another ball and running towards the line.

Leshawna seeing this raises an eyebrow before smirking "Bring it on string bean!" she taunts as Harold reaches the line and slams the ball onto the floor causing it to bounce straight up before coming down and lazily rolling across the line. The two stand there for a moment just staring at the pathetic attempt before Leshawna looks at Harold and a predatory smirk comes to her face.

Harold seeing this pales before turning around and running while letting out a high-pitched girlish scream right before Leshawna nails him in the back with the ball causing him to sail into the plexi-glass wall. Lehshwana wipes imaginary dust of her hands and smirks "Now that is how you do it!" she yells as Harold stumbles to his feet and walks over to his teams bench making the leaving 4 Screaming Gophers and 3 Killer Bass since Owen and Sadie had just got each other out.

Lindsay deciding to continue her act says "Can anyone tell me again what I am supposed to do with this?" sounding confused right before nearly getting hit in the face by a ball that Katie threw if it weren't for Naruto deflecting it with his ball. Lindsay smiles at Naruto for the save only to fall forward as the ball ricochets off the wall behind her and hits her in the back of the head.

Naruto helps her to her feet with a small smile before she makes her way over to the Gophers bench leaving 3 people still in on each team. Naruto decides to finally get in the game and winds up before throwing his ball. It sails through the air faster than anyone can see and nearly hits DJ in the head but whizzes by. It continues to sail through the air and actually breaks through the plexi-glass wall leaving a hole the size of the ball before continuing on into the horizon.

Everyone just freezes seeing this and looks to the hole in the wall in utter disbelief. They then look at DJ who is frozen in place his face paler than a sheet and visibly shaking from the close call. Everyone then turns to look at Naruto who is rubbing the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly "Oops sorry about that I guess I used too much strength" he says casually causing everyone to adopt a "You think!" look on their faces.

Chris just stares at the whole in his poor wall before looking back at Naruto "Um Naruto sorry to due this but you're out for the rest of the challenge since I don't want any more holes in my dodge ball court" he says. The campers gape in shock hearing this since Chris apparently cares more about his dodge ball court possibly getting destroyed more than he does them possibly getting severely injured if not killed by one of Naruto's throws.

Naruto chuckles "Yeah sorry about that Chris" he says before looking at the still frozen form of DJ "Sorry about that DJ you okay?" he asks only for DJ to fall over in a dead feint.

Chris deadpans seeing this "Um I guess DJ is out too leaving 2 Gophers and 2 Bass still in for this round" he says as Geoff gets up from the bench and walks over to DJ before dragging him off the court.

Naruto sits down next to Gwen who leans in close to his hear and whispers "What was the deal with that? I know for a fact that you have no problem controlling your strength?" she asks in a whisper so no one would overhear them.

Naruto chuckles quietly before leaning into to whisper while disguising it as him giving her a kiss on the cheek "I did that on purpose to get myself out of the game. With my skills our team would have won without a doubt meaning that the Bass would have to send another person home. That would technically make it their 3 loss in a row and they might begin to think that this show is fixed, especially considering how Chris doesn't seem as hard on me as the rest of you" he explains getting a wide-eyed stare from the Goth girl.

Gwen is shocked by what Naruto just told her but after thinking it over she has to admit he has a point. Gwen leans in and whispers "Okay that makes sense but I want a repeat of last night if we do in fact lose this challenge" she says with a sultry smile.

Naruto smirks hearing this before giving Gwen a quick kiss on the cheek "Of course my Gothic Goddess" he says in a husky voice causing a shiver of delight to run down Gwen's spine as she thinks back to the previous night.

***Flashback Previous Night***

Owen was sitting on the beach munching on a bag of chips that he had managed to sneak in by hiding them in his suitcase when he hears someone walking up behind him and turns to see Geoff, DJ, and Cody walking up to him. Geoff smiles seeing Owen "Hey man we were thinking about playing a game of ultimate Frisbee and were wondering if you wanted in?" he asks.

Owen swallows his mouthful of chips "Sure guys sounds like fun!" he says happy to be offered a chance to play since normally he would be left out of games due to his "Big Boned" physique.

Geoff smiles hearing this "Right on man; do you know where Naruto is we were thinking about asking him if he wanted to play too?" the party boy says wondering where the whiskered blonde is.

Owen shakes his head "He and Gwen went off alone into the woods for what I would assume is a date" he says in response to the party boys question.

The three boy's eyes widen a little hearing this before they chuckle "Well all right then guess we can play with just the four of us. I have to say though I really didn't see those two hooking up with each other. What's your opinion on this Cody didn't you have a crush on Gwen?" Geoff says before looking towards Cody.

Cody chuckles with a small smile "Yeah at first I had a little crush on Gwen but after seeing her and Naruto together and how happy they are together and the love I can see in their eyes when they look at each other, I realized that my feelings for Gwen were just that a crush. Besides I am sure I will find the right girl for me at some point" he says with a small smile. The other three boys nod hearing this before they go off to play their game.

***In the woods somewhere***

Deep in the woods if one were to listen closely they would hear the sounds of a woman moaning in pleasure "Ahh Right There Naruto!" the woman yells out in praise.

"Oh you mean HERE hime?" Naruto asks teasingly.

"Yes right there! Now Harder Naruto!" the woman moans out in pleasure.

"As you command Gwen" Naruto says before repeating his action only harder getting another moan from Gwen.

"Ah how did you get so good at this Naruto?" Gwen asks her mind overflowing with the pleasure that Naruto is giving her.

Naruto chuckles hearing this "Practice and natural talent I guess" he says before continuing his actions much to Gwen's delight.

Gwen continues to moan in delight as Naruto continues to give her what is hands down be the best massage in the entire world as she lies on her stomach on the blanket they brought with them. His hands were like magic as they worked and kneaded her aching muscles melting away the stiffness and pain accumulated during the Awake-a-Thon challenge. She lets out another moan of approval as he hits a particularly tight spot by her shoulder blade.

Gwen sighs in bliss as his skillful hands work out the knot "I am so glad I won our little race" she says with a smile on her face.

Naruto chuckles hearing this "You know Gwen if you wanted a massage that badly you could have just asked" he teases seeing how much she is liking his massage.

Gwen just nods absentmindedly "I will be sure to do that next time" she says trailing off as her eyes close and she falls asleep.

Naruto seeing this smiles lovingly "Well seems like she got so relaxed she fell asleep" he says with a chuckle before gently lifting her up and carrying her bridal style as he walks her back towards their cabin.

***End Flashback***

Gwen is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears a whistle blow and sees the rest of her team cheering while the Killer Bass sulk. Gwen blinks owlishly seeing this and turns to Naruto "What happened?" she asks in confusion wondering what happened.

Naruto chuckles "Well after the game was restarted our team managed to win the first match due to Cody using some pretty impressive tricks to get Katie and Courtney out. The round which just ended also ended up in our favor after Owen pretty much dominated the other team. However a rather interesting thing that happened is that Heater nailed Geoff who was out at the time in the balls for some reason after Lindsay waved at me. Oh and Lindsay got hit in the face a few times by a few of the balls and went off to go touch up her makeup. I also discreetly sent a clone to follow her and check to see if she was okay and something really interesting happened…" he says explaining what happened while Gwen was out of it.

***Flashback a few minutes ago***

Lindsay was walking towards the cabins after getting hit in the face by multiple dodge balls as indicated by the bruises on her face. She was almost at the cabin when she hears someone call her name and turns to see Naruto walking up behind her. Her eyes widen seeing this "Naruto what are you doing here?" she asks.

Naruto smiles at her "I saw you were walking off and decided to see if you were alright considering you got hit really bad a few times" he asks in concern.

Lindsay's eyes widen a little hearing this before she smiles slightly "I am fine it really doesn't hurt that much anymore. I am more worried about any long term damage to my face though" she says looking down slightly.

Naruto chuckles "Well it is good to hear that you are feeling better, and as for any long term damage I doubt it would leave any, besides even if it did you would still be very beautiful" he says casually with a smile.

Lindsay blushes a little hearing this and fiddles with her fingers a habit of hers when she is really nervous "You really think I am beautiful?" she asks shyly.

Naruto nods his head with a smile "Of course I do Lindsay, I would have to be an idiot or denser than a rock to not notice how beautiful you are both inside and outside. You have an amazing personality and are both kind but also caring" he says listing off why he thinks she is beautiful.

Lindsay stands there with tears welling up in her eyes at hearing Naruto explain why he thinks she is beautiful. She always wanted to be seen for more than her external beauty and Naruto had just done that. Lindsay could feel something whirl inside her before she flung herself at Naruto and kissed him deeply.

Naruto was shocked by the sudden kiss but instinctively wrapped his arms around Lindsay and held her close to him as he returned the kiss. A few moments later Lindsay realized that what she was doing and abruptly ended the kiss. Lindsay stood there in shock at what she had just done "Oh no what have I done?" she asked herself in shock. She had gone and kissed Naruto who was not only her best friend but also the BOYFRIEND of her other best friend.

Lindsay attempted to run but Naruto grabbed her wrist "Lindsay wait!" he says trying to stop her from running off.

Lindsay shakes her head with tears in her eyes "Let me go Naruto I kissed you even though you are dating Gwen!" she yells trying to get away so she can just run and hide somewhere. She just wanted to go and cry to herself about ruining the first true friendship she has had in years.

Naruto pulls Lindsay to him and hugs her "Lindsay I am not mad I just want to know if you have feelings for me" he says holding her to his chest to comfort her.

Lindsay tries to get out of his embrace for a moment before she breaks down crying into his chest "Yes I like you more than a friend. I have tried to bury these feelings since you are dating Gwen and I didn't want to come between the two of you, especially since you're both my first real friends in years" she says while sobbing into his shirt.

Naruto just lets Lindsay cry into his chest for a moment as he embraces her "Lindsay I promise you that both Gwen and I will always be your friends so never worry about that. Now as for your feelings there is something you need to know about me that I will explain later. However before I do that we need to talk to Gwen" he says causing Lindsay to flinch. Naruto seeing this just holds her tighter "I promise it is nothing bad" he says trying to calm her fears.

Lindsay sniffles before wiping her eyes and looking into Naruto's eyes and kind smile "Okay Naruto" she says with a small smile.

Naruto smiles seeing this "Now how about you go fix your makeup and meet me back at the dodge ball court?" he suggest with a slight smile.

Lindsay's eyes widen at realizing that her makeup most likely had run from her crying and rushes off to go fix it getting a chuckle from Naruto before he disappears in a poof of smoke signifying that it was a Shadow Clone.

***End Flashback***

As Naruto finishes telling Gwen about what happened with Lindsay she smiles slightly. She had a hunch that Lindsay was beginning to have feelings for her foxy ninja. Truthfully out of all the girls on the island Lindsay was the one that Gwen hoped would have feelings for Naruto since she was so fun to be around.

Gwen kisses Naruto's cheek "Okay foxy we will talk to her later tonight" she says getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto nods before turning his attention back to the court where the next round had begun. He sits there watching as the teams go back and forth for the rest of the challenge. However in the end the Killer Bass broke their losing streak. They had woke Duncan up who came up with a plan he learned in juvie called "Rush the New Guy" which consisted of their entire team bombarding the Gophers one by one.

The last round ended when Harold using some surprising dodging skills he learned while figure skating of all things managed to catch a throw from Owen who was the last member of the Gophers still in at the time.

Chef blows his whistling signaling the end of the challenge as Chris says "And the Killer Bass take the win with a shocking comeback breaking their losing streak!" he announces causing the Killer Bass to cheer. Chris then looks at the Screaming Gophers who look a little depressed "Gophers meet me at the campfire pit tonight and be ready to send someone packing!" he says with a chuckle before he and chef walk off.

***Later that Night at the Campfire Pit***

Chris was standing next to Chef who was holding a tray with marshmallows on it. The host looks at the Gophers "Welcome to the Campfire ceremony Gophers. Now you have cast your votes and the marshmallows go to…Naruto, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna…Lindsay, Trent, Cody, and Justin!" he says tossing a marshmallow to the campers whose names he called.

Chris then looks to Noah and Owen whose names haven't been called yet "Owen although you did very well in the challenge today it was ultimately your throw at the end that gave the Bass the win" he says causing Owen to look even more nervous. Chris the looks to Noah "Noah you didn't even compete in the challenge today and were lackluster in the support department" he says while Noah just rolls his eyes.

Chris then picks up the final marshmallow and tosses it from hand to hand for a few moments to let the tension build and to add more drama "The camper who receives the last marshmallow and is therefore safe this time is…OWEN!" he yells before tossing the marshmallow to the loveable oaf. Chris then looks to Noah "Noah it's the dock of shame for you!" he says.

Noah's eyes widen hearing this "What are you serious!" he yells before scoffing "Fine see if I care and good luck cause you just voted off the only person with any brains on this team!" he says before getting pelted by marshmallows .

Leshawna narrows her eyes "You need to learn something called respect" she snarls angrily at the bookworm.

Noah scoffs again "Whatever I am out of here" he says before walking to the dock of shame and boarding the Boat of Losers.

***Short while Later on the beach***

Naruto was standing with Gwen and Lindsay the latter of which looked really nervous. Gwen stares at Lindsay for a moment "Lindsay do you have feelings for Naruto?" she asks startling the girl.

Lindsay jumps slightly before looking down unable to meet Gwen's eyes "Yes I tried to bury them but they wouldn't stay buried" she says sounding sad.

Gwen smiles slightly hearing this "Lindsay I am not mad at you for having feelings for Naruto. In fact I was wondering if you wanted to join our relationship" she says shocking Lindsay.

Lindsay blinks owlishly while as she looks at Gwen with a slight blush on her cheeks "You mean like share him?" she asks unsure if she heard Gwen right.

Gwen nods hearing this "Yes that is what I mean; we would both be dating Naruto. You are one of my few friends and I don't want something like us having feelings for the same person to ruin that for us. Besides Naruto has too much love to give for just a single person to hoard for themselves" she says getting a nod from Naruto.

Lindsay looks between Naruto and Gwen her eyes glistening with unshed tears for a moment before running over to them and hugging the both. Naruto and Gwen are a little shocked by the sudden hug before they hug Lindsay back.

After a few moments Lindsay lets go and smiles at Naruto who raises an eyebrow "So does this mean you want to be with us Lindsay?" he asks only for Lindsay to crash her lips into his and kiss him deeply.

For a few minutes the two just stand their kissing until Lindsay breaks the kiss "Does that answer your question Naruto? She asks rhetorically with a smile before being hugged by Naruto and Gwen.

***Dock of Shame***

Chris was standing on the dock of shame "Well today was chock full of drama, The Killer Bass finally break their losing streak earning their first win and the Gophers send their first person home. What challenges will the campers face next? Who will be the next person to walk the dock of shame? Find out next time on **Total…Drama…Island!**" he yells as the camera zooms out.

**End Chapter 6**

**Quick AN: Well there is chapter 6, Now I know I didn't show much of the challenge this chapter but I was having a lot of trouble figuring out how to show it so I opted to just summarize it and focus on some character development between Naruto and Lindsay along with some for Gwen.**

**I will say that the next challenge will be shown in heavy detail since it is one I can do easily and have been looking forward to doing a lot.**


End file.
